A princess and a worrior
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Kim has powers, but she doesn't know about them. The Black Man is after her and wants to destroy her so he could get her powers. Her parents are prisoners and she has a sister, too. The guys have to learn how to fight with swords so they could help her in the final war, but a legend says that Kim has to die. Will the legend be correct or will some one change it. I promise KICK! R
1. Chapter 1 The legend ( 869 )

CHAPTER 1

**Kim. She was a very different importantly she was a hunted princess with special powers that can to destroy the world and make it back up the way it was in any second. She was very beautiful and independent. She was left by her parents when she was very young.****  
****FLASHBACK**  
**" i don't want to leave my own daughter John! said kim's mother." I don't have much faith in her aunt and I think that if we try to."... She couldn't continue because her husband cut her of.**  
**" No. We need to let her go or she will be killed by The Dark Army. We don't have other choice. I am sure that she will grow beautiful and independent. Her aunt mustn't tell her who she really is. "**  
**" I know, but how will she train for the final battle? The legends tell that she needs to die during the battle." explained the child's mother worried.**  
**"She will train at the Bobby Wasabi dojo and learn how to fight.**  
**"Well I think you are right."**  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

PRESENT  
Today Kim will be 14 years old, but she still doesn't know about her past. She has been staying at her aunt since she was little and she considers her like her own mother and she made true friends as well... The Wasabi Warriors. She had met them in kindergarten and she has a big crush on Jack.  
KIM'S POV:  
Today is Monday and I have to get out of bed. I hate Mondays, but this one is more special...it's my birthday and Jack is walking me to school. I decided to wear something cute so I put on a per of black jeans, a green tank top and a white jacket. I went to the kitchen and took an apple for breakfast and went to the door. I was thinking about how would it be if I had a mother. I was a very sad and I didn't even notice that Jack had came.  
"Hey Kim!" said a happy Jack.  
"Hey" I said, but I sounded very sad and Jack noticed that.  
"What's wrong?" I could tell he was worried.  
"Nothing! I'm fine." I couldn't lie and it was obvious cause my voice went higher.  
"Don't lie to me! Please tell me what is wrong ."  
"I was thinking how lucky I am that I have you guys. You know because I don't have parents." Jack was looking at me with a sad gaze, but after that he pulled me into a hug. " No problem. After all we are the wasabi warriors. We never give up on each other. AAA Happy Birthday Kimmy  
"OOO thanx Jack and..."OWWWW! What was that for?" said Jack rubbing his stomach.  
" Do. Not. Call. Me .KIMMY!  
"Ok lets just walk to school"  
TIME SKIP (At the dojo)  
Jack and Kim walked in the dojo where they got a text from the guys that said that they will meet there. The problem was that there was no one in looked in the boys locker room, but they weren't there while Kim checked near the mats. After 30 minutes of searching they decided to go at Kim's house for lunch. They walked outside the dojo and found a note at the entrance that said:  
Dear Kim,  
If you want to see your friends again, then you will have to come back and give us your you won't you will find your friends dead. Come in to the wood at night and make sure you are alone!  
P.S. Do not bring any weapons or you will be dead...and your little boyfriend, Jack.  
With love, the Black Army  
Jack saw that Kim's jaw dropped so he took the paper and read it loud. After he finished he took a glance at Kim and saw that she was on the verge of tears.  
"Kim it's going to be fine. Don't worry, will find them and after that we can..." he was cut of by the blond.  
" No. I have to go alone and get the guys" said while putting her head in her hands.  
" Are you insane? They told you that because they want you as well. I think we should call the cops and try to figure this out."  
"No! We won't call them. This is a stupid thing and they won't believe us. I suggest to go to my house and talk to my aunt because I think this has to do with my past."  
" Well you think that you are a hunted girl with super powers and an army is looking for them?"  
"I don't know! I just want to find the guys and find out from my aunt what is with this army and why me."  
" Ok, but how do you know that your aunt will know what to do?"  
" Because she used to tell me a legend about a hunted girl. I didn't listen to much of it, but..."  
"Ok. I get it. Lets just go to your house and see what's next


	2. Chapter 2 Kim's aunt ( 1,010 )

They arrived at Kim's house. When they entered Kim found her aunt lying on the floor in a little pool of blood. When she saw her she screamed. Jack

looked at her with worried eyes while Kim sat there crying.

**KIM POV:**

When we walked in the house I went in the living room and found my aunt lying on the floor in a little pool of her blood. I screamed and melt beside her

and started crying my eyes out.

**JACK POV :**

I walked with Kim in the house and went to the living room where we found Kim's aunt lying on floor in small pool of blood. When Kim saw her she

screamed and her knees gave up and she fell to the floor crying her eyes out. I immediately pulled her in a tight hug and never letting her go. When

she was crying in my chest I looked over on the floor a small piece of paper. On it wrote Kim so I opened it and read what it said. I knew it wasn't ok,

but since she was crying and I knew it was from that army thing. I wasn't OK with the fact that she wanted to go alone in the woods to give them

some sort of powers. I think if Kim had powers she would have told me...Right? Anyway, I decided to open the note and it said:

_Dear Kim,_  
_You should hurry up because if you don't you will lose more people. Don't worry, I said that we won't kill your friends, but if you try to run we will kill them. Be careful with your boyfriend because we won't promise anything so come to the woods and fight us face to face and we will leave your friends alive. If you got this note then your aunt is dead and please don't cry cause this is only the beginning..._  
_Love the Black Army._

I read the note over and over again and I still couldn't manage. Kim is hiding something from me and I need to know what. I want to help her and come

with her, but I doubt that she will let me. I know she doesn't want me to come with her,but I will fallow her and help where she needs help. I have

many problems, but the first one is to discover where she really comes from and get the guys. I realized that Kim was asleep. She looked really

beautiful, like an angel. Now I think I have to search on that freaking legend, so I put Kim on the couch and let her sleep 1 hour. I took 1 last glance at

the beautiful angel and opened the laptop. I found some links and clicked on the first one. It was a long legend so I decided to make myself

comfortable and read it.

**LEGEND:**

**14 years ago there was born a princess with special powers that could destroy the world. Her parents loved her with all their hearts, but some **

**day a man arrived at their palace and told the them that he wants the girl. Her parents refused immediately. The man got very angry so he cursed**

** the little princess saying that in the final war the girl will die trying to save someone's life. After those words the man disappeared and the queen**

** and king started didn't know what to do, so they went to a witch that said:**

**" If you want to save your daughter's life then you will have to give your lives to me until she will be trained by a karate dojo and discover her**

** powers."**

**The parents thought and thought till they agree. They gave the with the baby and said:**

**" I want that my daughter to have a normal life. I want her to go to school, make true friends and to find the love of her life. We will give you our**

** lives, but you have to promise us that she will be safe and happy. I want her to be the queen and find her prince that will become a real king."**

**" As you wish! But I have to warn you. When she will become 14 the spell will break and the Black Army will come after her and kill her. Even if**

** she dies then or in the war."**

**"What do you mean? She won't be able to live? And lead the kingdom?"**

**"Of course not. I told you that I may delay the curse, but I can not break man's powers are to powerful for me."**

**" So someday she will die?" asked the king.**

**"Not necessarily. If the girl founds true love and finds real friends that will be loyal to her and stay with her till the end, then the spell will break.**

** So do you agree?"**

**The 2 looked at each other and nodded.**

**" Very well then. I want to tell you that I will be her aunt so she won't know anything about you." said the witch. The 2 parents kissed the little**

** girl and said their goodbyes. They had faith in their little princess so they waited till she turned 14.**

**JACK POV:**

I was very confused and worried. I didn't know what to do. I knew that Kim is the princess of the legend, but the death thing was really worrying me. I

was deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Kim is awake. Oh man, what should I do...?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, do you like it? I will try to update more and soon. Please give me some advice for the final war and tell me who do you want Kim to save? Her parents or Jack? I promise that I will include a fight in the next chapter and I will put the other Wasabi Warriors in it 2+ a kick moment with some romance. Please read and review !**  
**PEACE!**


	3. HE SHOT HER! ( 697 )

**JACK'S POV:**

I started to panic. what should I tell Kim about the legend thing or more importantly the note? She will want to go in the woods alone. She walked in

with sleepy eyes and she asked:

" Are you OK Jack? You look worried and confused." Man this girl can really read me. I don't like to lie to her, but what else should I do?

" Nothing Kim. Everything is OK. " She nod her head and walked of. I stood up from the couch and followed her to the door and asked:

" Where are you going Kim?"

" To the woods." Oh shot. After she said that I panicked.

" You won't go there alone to save the guys. I'll come with you!" I don't think I said a good thing because she yelled at me after and she never did that

before.

" YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME JACK!" she started to cry and i went next to her and hugged her tight trying to tell her that she is not alone in this.

She sobbed and said:

"I had dream with my parents. I met them and they told me a legend about a princess and I hate it. She needed to save someone's life and she died in

a war. They also told me that they went to a which so they could protect her from a course and they gave their lives to a witch so she could delay the

course for 14 years, but after this the spell will break and the Black Army will find the girl. The which said that if the girl will make true friends that will

stay by her side till the end and find true love the course will break, but she needs to destroy the Black man. " I was stunned. Kim told me the same

legend and I wasn't very happy about it. I thought that the internet was laying, but it said the truth. I had also a question:

" How should the princess destroy the Black man?"

" She has to learn her friends how to fight." OK so Kim needs to learn me and the guys to fight... cool, but does she know that she is the princess?

" Kim, did your parents told you something else?"

" Yes...they said that...I was the princess." I felt bad for her. It is sad to know that you will die like this. but I won't let that happen. I won't let my

Kimmy die...no way. I can't lose the love of my , yeah I have crush on... no it's more than a crush... i love her and I will give my life for her if I have to.

We are going to get through this together.

" So lets get the guys!" I said

" Jack I want you to..." but she couldn't finish because I cut her of.

" No, we will go together."

" OK, let's do this!" she said with a hint of determination in her eyes...that's my girl

**TIME SKIP : IN THE WOODS (Please don't hate me)**  
**JACK'S POV:**

We reached the middle of the woods and I saw the guys tied up on a tree and screamed

" Guys!" Their eyes looked up filled with horror and then with joy.

"Jack! You found us!" said Rudy very happy.

" It wasn't just me, Kim helped me a lot, too." I didn't know why, but after I said that their eyes were filled with confusion.

"Well Jack, Kim isn't here." said I started to panic. I untied the ropes and started to look for my angel. I heard a scream and turned around to see the

most terrifying thing. There was a man dressed in black which I supposed was the Black man, with a gun pointed at Kim and then he...shot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Hey guys, so I hope you like it. Don't worry, Kim won't die. I have no idea where I am going with this story so please give some advice if you can/ want. I promise that I will update tomorrow! **  
**PEACE.! :-)**


	4. Will she be OK? ( 868 )

**Author's note: (please read)**

**Hey guys! I'm back. I promised that I will update the next day so here I am. I wanted to thank for your support. Please write me some advice and tell me what you want me to write so you can enjoy the stories and smile when you read them. I wrote another chapter for you. Please read and review and I want to say that I will like to keep in touch with all of you. **  
**With much love david's sister. :-)**

**JACK'S POV:****  
**

I turned around and saw a man dressed in black which I supposed was the Black man with a gun pointed at Kim. I was terrified. Yeah, I Jack Anderson

scared to death. I didn't know what to do. I hope that he is just trying to scare me because if he does it worked. I looked in Kim's eyes and saw

nothing. She didn't looked scared, she looked very peaceful. How could a person be so calm in a situation that involves a criminal with a gun that it's

pointed at you? I saw the man pull the trigger and shoot Kim. Then the man disappeared. I run full speed to Kim. She was lying on the floor with her

eyes shot. I started to cry. I took her in my arms and started to shake her. The guys came up to me while Rudy called an ambulance. Milton checked her

pulse and said:

" It's there, but barely. We need to wake her up so we could know if she is steal conscious. " I walked over to her and pressed on the wound so she

won't lose much blood.

" Kimmy please wake up. You need to stay alive and help all of us to need to help Jerry at maths and help Milton with Julie and to make count Eddie's

record of Phil's**(** **I don't know if I wrote it correct)** meat balls, but most of all you need to be here for me because I can't leave without you.

Kim please if you care about us try to open your eyes...please." After those words I waited and felt a weak grip on my hand. And then Kim slowly

opened her eyes and I jumped like 10 feet in the air.

"Kim we were so worried about you." OK so step 1 is completed, now we need to keep her conscious until the ambulance comes. She started to close

her eyes, but Jerry movd her.

"Yo Kim, you've got to stay strong, girl." I knew she was tired and I knew it hurt like hell.

" Too tired. " She started to cough up blood and I panicked. Right then the ambulance came and I was grateful to Rudy. He is still half kid and half

adult... , but he is our friend. Ok , so I put Kim in the ambulance and the paramedics rushed over her. They didn't let us in so we went in Rudy's van and

rushed to the hospital. I just hope Kim will be OK. I am not very happy with this war and the legend. I need to protect her from that crazy man. I was

deep in thoughts.

"jack... Jack...JACK!" and then I snapped out of it.

"WHAT?"

" You were like this for 10 minutes! What happened ?" I told the guys all the story and they put a lot of questions that I couldn't answer. Kim knew all

of them. I hope she will be OK.

**TIME SKIP ( at the hospital)**

**JACK'S POV:**

The paramedics rushed her to the hospital. I hurried up next to her, but a nurse stopped me.

" I am very sorry young boy, but you can not follow her in her conditions." she said nicely, but I didn't care. I made a promise to Kim and I am going to

keep words were sinning in my head:

"**I won't let anything happen to you Kimmy!"**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise!"**

These words were spinning in my head so I pushed the nurse, but the guys stopped me.

" Jack you can not follow her. Don't worry she will be OK. " said Milton, but then I felt sick. The love of my life could die and I need to be there for her. If

she dies I need to die as well. My knees gave up and I fell to the floor sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Rudy helped me to a chair in the waiting

room. He said that everything is going to be OK, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to see Kim... now!

**HOURS PAST:**

Hours had past and it seemed like it wasn't ending. A doctor walked out of the room and I stood up from the chair and asked.

"How's Kim?" I was very worried.

"Well Kim is...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So... did you enjoy it? Well I hope you will review and leave comments. I don't know if I will able to update tomorrow because I have some stuff to do. Well I will try. **  
**Love, david's sister.**  
**  
**


	5. We have a huge problem ( 1363 )

**Hey guys! I am finally back. I am so sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, but I had a to learn for a test. Anyway I wrote another chapter so please read. I hope you will like it and review!**

**JACK'S POV:**

"Well Kim will be fine. She had a heart attack, but she resisted. We put her in coma, but I think she will wake up soon. She will probably have a small

memory lost, but she is going to be fine.

" Did you need to do surgery?" asked Rudy. I can tell he was worried that she will not be able to do karate for a while.

" Of course!" I was sick. My Kimmy had surgery. Their were lots of information to take in. The doctor's words were spinning in my head, but he said she

was going to louse her memory? I stood up and asked.

" Is she going to loose her memory?"

"Well I do not know how to say this." the guys jaw dropped including mine. She won't be able to recognize us ?

" What do you mean?"

" Well her memory will come back in... a week." and then I lost my minds. It couldn't be that long. A man is hunting her and she needs to train us fast,

so we could help her.

" YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! SHE CAN NOT JUST LOOSE HER MEMORY LIKE THAT ! SHE WAS SHOT IN THE STOMACH !" in that moment the guys came

up to me so they could hold me back. They did a good thing. I was going to kill that doctor. Rudy asked the doctor if we could see her and he nodded

his head and left. We walked in the elevator and Milton spoke up.

" Jack we know this much for you, but you need to act strong in front of Kim . She is fragile and so..." but I started to yell at them.

" YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT SHE IS GOING THROW ! A MAN IS HUNTING HER AND A LEGEND SAYS SHE NEEDS TO DIE IN A WAR. SHE HAS POWERS AND

SHE NEEDS TO TRAIN US SO WE CAN HELP HER! the guys didn't say a thing. Jerry spoke up.

" We are sorry man. We know that she is the princess, but you still have to let her go, I mean she needs to die in the war, so the black man will die as

well because he is a part of her. A part of the black man leaves in her so we have to kill her as well." after Jerry told us that our jaws dropped. He

wanted to kill one of the Wasabi warriors just so he could be safe. I wanted to kill him, but Rudy held me back and said.

" Jerry we will not kill Kim just so we could be safe. We are going to stay by her side and get throw this together. I mean we are the Wasabi Warriors,

we can't be defeated...sometimes." we laughed at this part. The elevator stopped and we stepped out and went to Kim's room. We were arguing

about who is the Black man. I didn't really care now. All I want is Kim to remember me and to get out of this nightmare.

**TIME SKIP( in Kim's room):**

**JACK'S POV:**

We were in front of Kim's door and I couldn't enter. I couldn't show my face if I broke my promise. The guys looked at me with determination in their

eyes. I was glad that they were behind me. I have the best friends ever and I won't lose any of them. I opened the door and there she was. Kim. I

couldn't even recognize her. She was so pale and her eyes were closed. She was hanged by different machines so she could breathe. I thought that I

was going to break down and cry until the world will end. I was really sad and depressed. I couldn't hold the tears anymore so I broke down crying. I

sat next to my little angel and cried silently with the guys. I took Kim's hand and it slowly moved. I looked at her with hope as she opened her beautiful

brown eyes that could make someone melt. Then I manage to say:

" Kim?"

**KIM'S POV:**

So I started to wake up and the memory came back. I was shoot and then put in an ambulance to the hospital. I opened my eyes and saw some

people. A cute brunette that was holding my hand while he was crying, a Spanish boy that looked very confused, a boy with red hair boy that was

reading a book, an afro american boy that was eating and a blond guy that was typing on his phone. The last thing I remember is that the Black man

was holding a gun at me and I was shoot. Wait a minute... I remember the brunette boy, he was the one I saved.

**FLASHBACK:**

" What have we got here? Fresh meat I suppose!" there was a man dressed in a red jacket with black jeans and a black t-shirt. I was a bit scared, but

if the Black man doesn't show up then you can tell that I am a happy girl. Then the man shouts:

" Hey boss, what do we do with this stuff!" well now, I am pissed of. This guy thinks I am a toy that you can play with? I swear that if I get out of his

grip I will rip his head of, but then a man dressed in black came flying slowly. Well I am definitely in trouble if I won't run. The man touched my face and

I bit him and then he slapped my face...HARD! And then he spoke:

" Look you little shit. You will do as I say and if you won't I'll..." but I cut him of.

"1 you can't speak with me like that. 2 I am not afraid of you and 3 What will you do?" he looked very angry, but what he said after that could make me

weak.

"I will kill your stupid Wasabi Warms !" I felt like barfing. I couldn't say a word. At this point he was right. I couldn't say a thing. He started to laugh, but

I felt like crying. He took me by the neck and dragged me to that cute brunette boy who was trying to get some ropes of some guys that I do not

remember, but I think they were my friends. He then called him and he turned around with a shocked face. I could tell he had some tears in his eyes. I

didn't care if was going to die or not . All I wanted is to exit this fucking nightmare. The man pulled the trigger and I felt a sharp pain in the stomach.

Then that boy came running really fast to catch me, but I fell and I think this is the reason I can't remember too much... I hit my head. After that

everything was a blur.

**END OF FLASHBACK: **

**KIM'S POV( at the hospital)**

I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't listen. After some minutes they finally open. The boy looked at me with hope in his eyes, but I was really confused and he said:  
"Kim?"

**JACK'S POV:**

I was sad and happy. I hope she will remember us. She then spoke up with a very hoarse voice.

" Could you answer me a question?" we slowly nodded our heads.

" Who are you people?" my heart broke. She didn't remember us. We have a huge problem...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**I hope you like it. It's the longest chapter i wrote ! I will update soon I promise. I will be busy tomorrow, but I think I will manage. Love you all !**

**P.S. Please review and leave messages! :-)And please tell me what you want me to put in the stories!**


	6. She doesn't remember us! ( 898 )

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I am very happy. I read all of your reviews and I think I will cry. You guys can make me very happy. I will write as many stories as I can. Please write more comments and reviews, but most of all please smile when you read my stories. I like to see people happy! **

**ENJOY!**

**JACK'S POV:**

My heart broke. She didn't remember me or the guys! We have a huge problem. I think we should put her questions so she could remember a bit of us.

I hope she can answer the most important question:

**WHY DIDN'T SHE FIGHT BACK THE MAN?**

She could do it very simple, but she had to let him shoot her. I can not believe it. She was already killed and she didn't even mind! I have to talk to her

as fast as possible. After Eddie is hungry and the guys go with him to the cafeteria.

**TIME SKIP( the guys go to eat ):**

Finally I am alone with Kim and I can ask her. I closed the door and walked over to Kim's bed and sat down on the chair. I stared at her till she felt my

gaze on her and looked at me and asked:

" Milton why are you staring at me?" yup. She still doesn't remember me and I am really sad, but I tried to laugh a bit so she won't get worried. She

had a lot on her mind now.

" I am Jack" she looked confused, but then she was very sad. I put my hand on her cheek and she looked down at her hands as a tear rolled down and

I asked.

" Kimmy what is wrong? " I was worried and I wanted to help her.

" Nothing." If that is just what she has...

" I know you enough to tell that you are lying. Please tell me why are you so sad? I want to help you!" she had tears in her eyes and my heart broke

into a million pieces. I went over to her and hugged her while she was crying in my shirt, but I didn't mind at she broke the silence:

" I just wish that I have died when I was shot." she said in a whisper. My jaw dropped. She wanted to die when she was shot. That's why she didn't

fight back ! She wanted to end it all. I took her face in my hands and said:

" Never think that again. You are special. You can light anyone's day with a simple smile. You helped Milton with Julie, you helped Jerry with

mathematics, you helped Eddie with an eating contest and... you are the reason I wake up every morning...I love you!" I couldn't say anything else

because I felt a pair of lips on mine. It was incredible! I knew that Kim likes me back, but she still doesn't remember me. I just hope she will agree to be

my girlfriend and her memory will come back soon. I looked into her big brown eyes and she said:

"I love you, too! "I couldn't be happier. She likes me back, but we still have the Black man after this we fell in a comfortable silence and Kim was almost

asleep. The doctor said she needs to rest so her memory will come back faster , but the guys came bursting in arguing about who is the best chef in

the world. I looked at Kim and she was wide awake...shit. I am going to kill the guys. I think they forgot that they are in a hospital. I looked over at Kim

and she was upset that she can't sleep. I put her head on the pillow while I went over the guys and told them to come after me. After we were out of

the room I started to yell.

" Do you have something in your head?! This girl was shot and she hit her head and now she can not remember us.! She needs to rest and you just

burst in without even thinking this is a hospital." after my speech they couldn't say a word. I was proud of myself. I told Rudy to sign Kim out so when

she wakes up we can get her home...well actually I want to have my first date with her, but first I want her to rest so we could have fun. I walked in the

room to see a sleeping angel. Perfect, I have time to think of the best date ever...

**KIM'S POV:**

I was very mad. Those guys don't know that they are in a hospital? Jack took them out so he could discus with the guys, but when he was out I could

hear how he was fighting. He is really cute and I like, NO love him very much. With his million dollar smile that could make any girl melt. I kissed him and

I have to say it was the best. I am really happy, but soon I felt my eyes fall so I closed them and sleep took me over...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**I hope you liked. I will update very soon. Please read, review and write messages. :-)**


	7. Powers ( 948 )

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, I am back...again.( I tried to make a joke) I read your reviews and I was so happy about them. I have so much ideas and they come more and more only when I sleep :-). I just wanted to say that when I finish this story and write the final war I will publish a NEW STORY named never over. It is a kick story so please take a look on my profile and read the story only when I finish this one, but now I want you to read this chapter!**

**ENJOY! :-)**

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up in a hospital bed and soon a cute boy walked in with a big smile on his face. He sat on the chair next to my bed and played with my fingers. I

looked at him with a confused face. Soon he felt my gaze on him and he looked up.

" I am happy because this is the day that you can leave the hospital!" then I started to smile as well.

" So that is why you are so happy! " I said.

" Yeah. Look Kim, I wanted to talk to you about last night when we had that kiss. " well I think that will be an interesting subject.

**JACK'S POV: **

I started to talk about the kiss that we had last night and I saw how her face dropped. I do not know why so I did what a person should do. I asked

her.

" Kim what's wrong?" I asked with a bit of worry"

"Look Jack, I really like you and if you don't feel the same way it's OK. " she looked down at her hands and I started to feel a bit guilty. She thought

that I didn't like her. I took her face in my hands and she had tears in her eyes. It broke my heart.

" Kim, please listen to me. All I want is you. You are the reason that keeps me going and going and I want you to be happy... I love you!" then she

smiled very big and when I saw it I smiled, too. " Kim will you make me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" and then she nodded her head and then

she hugged me very tight and I hugged her waist. I looked into her eyes and she was crying.

"Why are you crying, babe?" I was very worried.

"Am I going to get my memory back?" I can see why she was crying, but the problem was I couldn't answer her question. For the first time I saw that

she was scared. It surprised me to see her like this, but it also hurt. I also didn't want to scare her so I had to do the worse thing ever. I lied to her...

" Yeah!" well it wasn't a lie because the doctor said it will come back, but only after a week or so.

"When?'' I really did not want to answer that question because she will freak out.

" Soon, but now we have to get you dressed up and go to the dojo and see if you can still do karate.

" I can do karate?!" oh no. She can not remember the lessons! I have to tell Rudy.

" I will explain later, but now get dressed. Do you want me to get the nurse so she can help you?"

" No. I can do it alone! "

"Ok " I smiled at myself knowing that she is still Kim and we can bring her back.

I let her change and called Rudy.

Jack simple **Rudy bold**

**"Hello?"**

"Hi Rudy! This is Jack."

**" Oh hey Jack. Is Kim coming?"**

" About that we have a problem!"

**"What! Is Kim OK?"**

"Yeah she is OK, but she can not remember that she was a black belt."

**" WHAT! "**

" Well bye Rudy!"

**END OF CALL**

WOW I can not tell how Rudy felt. I just hope he won't blow everything on I turned around and saw Kim standing like an angel.

" You look like an angel!" she smiled at me that made me smile as well. We went to the dojo and the guys were already there with a shocked

expression. Maybe because I told them that Kim can not remember her life about karate. I looked over to Rudy and he nodded his head and said.

" Kim can you spar with Milton?" then Milton started to panic.

" Why me?" I could tell he was scared, but we need to know if Kim knows how to fight.

" Don't be a baby!" they went in a fighting stance and started to fight. I hope Kim can beat Milton. After 15 minutes I saw that Kim was getting very

angry so she through Milton across the wall. I was shocked. Rudy went over to Milton to check him and he was OK.

"Well done Kim!" I was very happy that she can still fight. Then Rudy walked over to Kim and told her to fight Eddie. She through him across the room. I

was stunned. She didn't remember the lessons, but she is very good. I think she is better at karate. Then Rudy told her to fight Jerry and she won this

time as well. I said to Rudy that she could fight me and he nodded. The guys went to take their mobiles so they could put it on youtube. I rolled my

eyes and start fighting my girlfriend…and she won. I was very surprised, but after I got up she was glowing and she started to get invisible. OH NO….


	8. His first student ( 1122 )

**JACK'S POV:**

I saw Kim starting to get invisible and started to panic. I looked over at Milton and he rushed at his locker and took a machine out of it. I really wouldn't

want to be against him at a science project. Could you imagine what things could he create in the future? Well back to the point. Milton took it and then

he slowly put it on the floor. He started typing something and out of it came like a glowing range, but in a ball shape. The ball started to move in the air

and then it landed on Kim. Kim entered it and she stopped glowing. She was captive in the ball. Like a prisoner. She had tears in her eyes, but she

refused to let them fall. I love her because she is very strong and there are so many good things that I can tell you about this girl. Jerry was the first

one to speak.

" This is so swag yo!" I can't believe him. He is happy that Kim is in that thing. I was very angry on Jerry. If he was in there he would cry his eyes out. I

wanted to kill him but I saw Kim shook her head no. She really knew how to calm me down, but I was very curios about this thing that Milton made so I

asked him.

" Milton could you explain what is that thing around my girlfriend?!" he looked up at me with an "are you kidding me " type of look. I through my hands

up in defense.

" I am not a genius like you." then Milton started to explain to everyone while Kim was scared to death, but kept her cool. He told us that Kim has a

lot of energy. And with this machine we could extract it and use it to discover her other powers. I didn't like the fact that Kim is like a project. She is a

person. She needs to stay in a room not in a glowing ball that keeps her still. She is not dangerous...I hope. I looked over to Rudy and he had his angry

face that did not look good. Then he spoke up.

"Milton we can not keep Kim in that thing, She doesn't deserve that. We are the Wasabi Warriors and we need to help her and her parents so we could

have a normal life " I looked over at Kim and she was angry. I think she understood that she needs our help and let me tell you that Kim likes to do

things on her own. Then Rudy spoke again.

" She can't do a thing without help. We need to discover her powers and train and prepare her for the worst. She can't beat those guys alone." after

Rudy said that stuff the machine started to beep. Milton panicked and went over the machine typing something. l looked over at Kim and she was very

pale. Oh man this isn't going to end well. The ball cracked and Kim started floating. She was spinning and started to glow very bright and Milton run

over to her and injected her with a needle. Then she just went pale and fell to the floor unconscious. I went over her and her pulse was very fast. I

looked over at Milton and then he told me to put her on the bench. He scanned her and then he put another needle in her arm. I just watched how

Milton did his magic on my princess. Well actually she is a princess, but... you got the point. I could see how her pulse was slowing to normal and the

machine wasn't beeping anymore. I was confused. How did Milton know how to do this stuff. After some tests Milton spoke up.

" Guys I need to warn you that Kim is very fragile now and we need to be very careful of what we say in front of her. These are her powers and when

she is angry she can pass out because she has too much energy." wow... Kim really is a very special girl and she can do so many things on her own.

The guys didn't say a right thing. all things Rudy said about Kim were wrong and she was the one that needs to train us because we know nothing

about how to fight with swords and stuff like that. I looked over at Rudy and his expression was filled with guilt. I was mad at him, but everyone needs

a second chance so I sat next to him on the bench and touched his shoulder. He looked up with a neutral face.

" Rudy we know you did not mean it and everything will be OK. We will get her memory back so don't worry. " he smiled and the guys did the same

thing.

" Well I just feel bad for her. I didn't mean to say that stuff. It's just that I am very worried about her. She was my first student. I managed to see how

she performed each day. I met her aunt and she told me the story of her life when Kim was a baby."

" Wait so you knew about this?" I asked.

" Well yeah. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to keep Kim safe. I fell in love with her aunt and on Kim's birthday I wanted to ask her out, but you

guys came and told me that she is dead. I wanted to break down and cry for the rest of my life, but then I started to think that this is only the

beginning. I couldn't give up now. Not when Kim needs me. I think of Kim as my own daughter and when she was 4 years old I got very attached on

her. When her aunt told me that she could might die I made a promise..." i looked at Rudy very shocked. Kim was his first student and the love of his

life died. WOW he has a hard life. Well not as hard as Kim's, but still. I was a bit hurt that Rudy did not tell us about it, but he did it for a good reason.

Then Kim's hand started to move and I knew that Kim was going to wake up...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Is Kim OK ? Will Kim let the guys help her with her life?I hope you like it. I promise that I will update another chapter and soon story if you are going to review! :-)**  
**LOVE, david's sister**


	9. The dream! ( 740 )

**KIM'S POV:**

I started to wake up. I know it's a bit stupid, but I really want to go to that fucking war.( sorry for the

language) I want to fight alone because I really don't want them to get hurt. They are the only family

I have. I had a very interesting dream, but I didn't like the end at all. _I was a lonely girl in the middle of the woods. I was walking and then a star started to glow. I walked over it and then I saw my mom and dad. They had tears in their eyes. I hate to see people cry or suffer, but I don't have that hero complex. I tried to put a hand on my mom, but it went through it. Does that mean that they are ghosts and they died ? I hope not. All I want is a normal life. All I did is to look at them. I didn't know how to react at the sight of them. Should I cry or prey that someone will come and save from this nightmare? I was snapped out of my thoughts when my dad talked._

_" Kimberly, we know is hard to understand, but you need to go to war. You need to be strong for your _

_kingdom.__I want to tell you that we are not dead, but we will if you don't fight. We gave our lives just _

_for you to be able to live yours. We love you so much! And we hope you will make the right choice." I _

_was so confused. Make the right choice. I looked at them again and, but they disappeared. I thought it _

_was just a stupid thing, but then more answers started to spin in my head. Maybe they thought that I _

_should think of a strategy for the war, or I should give my life so I could save the other one. After this _

_I saw another star so I followed it. It led me to a camp and on the trees there were some areas for _

_practice. I thought I could train the guys one day. Of course when I have that courage. When I finished looking I started to wake up..._

So that was the dream. I wanted to cry because I was scared as hell. I mean I thought that I would

have a lovely life with that cute guy...Jack I think. I really think I have a crush on him, but with this

war thing I think I might die. Well all I want is to know that my family is safe and the guys as well. I

don't want to be a queen, that if I win and get out alive. I just snapped out of my thoughts when I

heard the guys talking. I fought my eyes trying to open them and after they did what I told them

everyone looked at me with tears in their eyes. I smiled and then they all jumped on me and gave me

many, many hugs. They are special people. After we talked Rudy told me the story and I was

shocked.  
" Why didn't you tell me that ?" I have to say that I was a bit hurt.

" I had to protect you and keep my promise." I had tears in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. I didn't want to do such a thing. I hate crying because it makes you feel so. so, so vulnerable. I looked

at Jack and soon felt better.

" It's OK Rudy. I know you didn't mean it. Hey do you know when I can get out of the hospital?" I

tried to change the subject.

" Yeah I just signed you out. The doctor said that he needs to do some tests and you are free to go. "

yes! I can get out from this stupid bed. I swear that I am going crazy. Well that doesn't matter.

After the tests I walked out the room, of course I was already changed. We need to start training and

I need to find that camp that was in my dream as well, but now we need some rest.

The next day will be very hard...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Hey guys. I hope you liked it. I will update soon and that's a promise. R&R!**


	10. You don't have to fight with me (1265)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Hey everyone! I am back. I am so sorry for not updating soon, but it was very hard for me because I had school and many tests, but now that school ended I am going to try to update once a day. If you have questions about me you can send me messages and I will post them or send you a private message if you want. Please read and leave reviews. It might help me update sooner. I have so many ideas and when I am going to finish this story I will continue with the writing. :-)**  
**ENJOY**

**KIM'S POV:**

I walked out of the hospital and invited the guys for a sleepover. We played truth or dare and then we got bored...  
" Yo I am so bored man!" Jerry said. I was getting tired and I wanted to do something fun.

" Kim do you want to make us some pancakes ?" Rudy asked with baby eyes. I won't fall for

them. No way, but then the guys started to make faces as well... including my boyfriend.

WOW I really like to say this. Now I couldn't resist anymore so I shoot them a glare and stood up from the couch.  
" Thanks babe!" Awwwwwwwww he is so sweet. I really want to stay with him at the moment,

but the guys want their pancakes. I went in the kitchen and made them. Just to be clear I did this

for Jack. I was tired and I my head started to hurt bad. I just shrugged it off. I put the pancakes  
and head towards the living room. When the guys saw me their went wide. Wow they were

really happy about the stupid pancakes. I gave 2 for each of them and went to get some sleeping bags.

**JACK'S POV:**

Rudy asked for pancakes and I knew why... he wanted to talk about something. He

made his puppy eyes, but I knew this won't work so I looked over the guys and they nodded

their heads. We started to make faces as well and Kim gave up and stood up from the couch

and through us a glare. The guys looked at me with worried faces so I decided to melt her a

bit. I smiled at her and said  
" Thanks babe!" she smiled and walked towards the kitchen. I saw something in her eyes, but

she shrugged it off. Then I started to get worried because she put her hand on her head. I just looked at her with worry in my eyes and the guys noticed that...well just Milton noticed and he asked.  
" Jack what's wrong?"

" I just think that Kim is hiding something." the guys looked at me with a curious face and  
then Jerry spoke.  
" Man she is a real fighter and a princess. She needs to keep something away from us so we

won't get hurt!" then I was mad. How could he be so selfish. He would prefer Kim to die in his

place. I wanted to threw a punch, at him, but first I looked the guys. They didn't even argue about this.  
" YOU ARE OK ABOUT THIS!?" I can't believe it they would stay here on the couch in

front of the TV instead of being with her by her side. They don't even know how it is for her.

" Jack we know it's hard for you, but you will have to let Kim go on her path until she finds her

destiny. You can't change anything and if we get involved we could probably distract her and

then she will lose the war. + we need to get her memory back. " so they won't stay by her side.

They will leave her all alone so they will have their perfect lives and I can't believe that Milton

said that. He was always loyal to her and he never broke the Wasabi code. I was mad. " So you

will all leave her alone to fight in that war?! I can't believe you. We are the wasabi warriors, we

leave by the Wasabi code. We need to stay together and..." i was cut off by Kim walking in.

" Guys I don't want you to fight with me in the war. " we were shocked. I knew that Kim isn't  
to end well. I shoot the guys the best glare I had and they were already afraid of me. Then Rudy

.  
" Kim we want to fight with you in the war. We want to learn how to fight!" I looked over at Kim and she wasn't convinced yet. We need her to trust us all the time so she won't die in the war and to be very clear I won't let anything touch my Kimmy. then she put the question I thought she will never ask.  
" Why should I trust you. I can trust Jack because he stood up for me, but why should I do the same thing for you guys? " I was relieved that she said she still trusts me, but now I need to see what the guys will say. I was very surprised and worried that Jerry spoke first. I am the one that speaks and after me Milton. I just hope that he won't screw this one up.  
" Kim I just want to say that we are sorry. I think this stuff put us in a different position. We are a bit worried because the world rests on our shoulders. It's just that you are more brave than us. We are really sorry Kim." Kim's eyes started to water and I knew what was going to happen. She will cry for the first time in front of us. We hugged and then she started to cry.  
" I am very glad that I have you guys. You ar my single family. Thank you so much." I have to say that Jerry said something very smart. Well I think we judge him a bit too hard sometimes.

" Guys I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow we will start training." yeah she is right, but

what about her?

" Where are you going to do?"

"Well I need to find a place in the woods for practise and then I will go to bed."

" Kim you can't go in the woods. It's the middle of the night! What if something bad happens to you? "  
" OK OK I won't go in the woods. Just go to bed. The sleeping bags are in next to the couch. "

well now I am relaxed. I can sleep in peace. Kim went upstairs in her room. I looked over the

and they were already in their sleeping bags. I went over to Kim's room and knocked. Soon she

it and she smiled. I closed the door and picked her up bridal style and she started to laugh. I sat

her bed with her on my lap and started to make out with her. I was so happy that I can do this

. I really missed her lips on mine. Soon we broke apart for a stupid thing called air. I put her under

covers and gave her one last goodnight kiss and went down stairs.  
I can't wait the next day...we will start practise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **  
**I hope you liked it. I promise that I will update as soon as possible, but please read and review . :-) **


	11. The Black Man Again! ( 1,622 )

**CHAPTER 11**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE"**

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 11! I can't believe this. I am so happy right now. I fact I think this is the chapter where the story begins. I will put some fights if you want and of course a lot of KICK. I love you all. Please R&R!**

**KIM'S POV :**

I woke up at 4 in the morning. The sun didn't rise yet. I needed to find that place in the woods. I still continue to have those dreams where I stand

in front of that light. Now that I know my responsibilities and my past I have this felling and I don't know how to describe it. I think I know what I have to

do. I have to go in the woods and find that place to practice. I already know my powers and more important I know how to use them. Let me tell you more

about them.

1. I can fly

2. I can breathe under water.

3. I can heal a wound when I touch it.

4. I can make a glow out of my hands and then shoot the enemy, but he won't die. It will keep him on the ground for some minutes so I can get away.

5. I can hear footsteps when they are a mile away.

6. I can turn into another person only if I kill it. ( don't worry. Kim won't be a killer)

7. I can climb a tree very fast.

8. I can play the guitar and then everyone near me will turn in a better person.

9. I can make a defense shield so it will protect me.

10. I can read people's mind when I look at them.

Well these are my powers, but I can use them only when I have trust in my friends. I don't know why they put this curse. It's useless. I mean the guys

will stay by my side till the end...right? Well that's a thing for them to know and for me to find out. Ohh man, I have tones of stupid problems

my mind. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare and start a normal life, but nooooo I had to be a freaking princes that is hunted and has powers.

Well I have to get ready. I put on some jeans and a lovely white tank top because it was very hot outside and a pair of sandals. I hope I won't find

myself in trouble...again!

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs. I started to make breakfast. After I was done I put everything on the table. I took one last look at

the table. I have to say that I was very proud of myself. I didn't tell anyone that I can cook. I made the guys some omelette and a glass of orange juice

and for dessert I made them 3 pancakes so they won't ask me again to make them. I was deep in my thoughts and I soon my head started hurting

and then I was getting dizzy. I just shrugged it off, but it won't listen. Then everything went black and I fell to the floor...hard.

**JACK'S POV:**

Man I really hate the mornings. I was sitting on the sleeping bag and the bag was on the floor. After I woke up I felt a really bad smell coming from my

right. I looked over and saw Rudy's foot next to my ear...gross. I stood up immediately with a grossed expression, but then I felt a good smell coming

from the kitchen. WOW no one was in the house, but us and Kim. I think she woke up early and made breakfast. I woke the guys up and they stood

up very fast when they smelled the pancakes. I laughed at myself well these are my friends or better said these are my favourite clowns, but they

are not that scary. Well the guys went towards the kitchen and I started to pack up the sleeping bags, but then I heard a scream. I sprint towards the

kitchen and my eyes went wide when I saw Kim lying on the floor. I kneeled beside her and took her pulse...she was OK. I carried her in the living

room and put her on the couch. I looked over at Milton and he nodded his head. He is the one that knew everything of this. I just hope he will make Kim

feel better. All I did was staring at her beautiful eyes. I was imagining that they were open.

" jack"

"Jack"

"JACK!"

"WHAT?! Can't you see I am day dreaming?" I was mad. I mean I am Kim's boyfriend and I didn't saw MY girlfriend in like 20 minutes.

" OK sorry, but we have some problems." OH NO!

" What happened?" I hope it's nothing to do with Kimmy.

" It has something to do with Kim." Really now. All I say is going in the other direction.

" What's wrong?" I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to tell me.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" OK maybe I over react, but it worked because Eddie and Milton were behind Jerry. I can't believe Jerry

All of them are scared right now. I am ready to kill. I looked over at Jerry and he looks confused and he is listening to music. Wow so that is the explanation.

I did is to stare at him. Soon he felt my gaze on him and he turned his head around.

" Oh hey Jack! What's up yo! And why are the guys hiding behind me? " Milton went next to him and whispered something in his ear. Then his eyes

went wide and he run behind the couch, but I really didn't care what he was doing. All I want is to know what is wrong with Kim. I looked over at

Milton and I could see he was scared. I didn't want to hurt him, but I want the truth about my Kimmy. I acted like I was mad so I put an very angry

expression on my face. Boy you should have seen his face. He looked like he got a D at chemistry.

" Look Milton all I want is to know what's wrong with her. Please!" Milton sighed and over to me and showed me some calculates he made. I looked

with confusion at the paper.

" Milton what's that supposed to mean?"

" That means that when she will wake up her memory will come back and..." I was happy. I can't believe he made me worried sick. These are very good news. I was making my victory dance when he clapped his hands in front of my eyes.

" Jack I am not done." and here comes the bad news.

"OK sorry. I was just happy that she will remember everything."

"Well the bad news is that I don't know if she could help us train anymore ."

"Why?''

" Because she could collapse on the floor any second. She needs to stay strong for the last war. "

" Yeah you are right, but she will have our help." the guys looked at their hands and I knew what they were going to say.

" We are going to help her fight...right? " it was more a question. I looked at them shocked.

"You don't want to help Kim fight?!" what the f**k! They can't even help a friend, but Kim isn't just a friend. She is part of this family!

" Guys please tell me you are joking. "

" We are not kidding Jack. Look we know this is hard for you, but you will need to let her fight the man alone." I thought I was going to cry. They will

leave her all alone. We were just staring at each other and then we heard a knock on the door. We went to open it and in front of us was standing the

Black man. We prepared to fight, but the man never bugged. He was staring at us like we were nothing. He had a knife in his hands. He pushed us

away and he entered the house. I chased after him, but the guys stopped me. I looked at them and they had a lot of determination in their eyes. Then

Jerry spoke.

" We will protect her Jack, but we need to know what is he up to. " I couldn't say anymore because 15 ninjas appeared in our way. We fought back, but

they were to strong for us. They carried us in the living room and tied us up. We saw the Black man sitting next to my sleeping beauty. He had a knife

pointed at her. I was in tears now. He can't just kill her.

" Leave her alone!" all he did is stare at me. He slowly put the knife down, but he didn't stab her. He just put the knife on her stomach and he left a

note next to her. Of course first he showed us what he wrote and our faces dropped at the sight of it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey people! I want to thank you for all of your reviews, but don't forget to keep going with them! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry, but I have a lot of work to do with the other tories, too. Thanks for everything. REVIEW**


	12. You will wake up in a nightmare! (1,122)

**LAST CHAPTER:**

" We will protect her Jack, but we need to know what is he up to. " I couldn't say anymore because 15 ninjas appeared in our way. We fought back, but

they were to strong for us. They carried us in the living room and tied us up. We saw the Black man sitting next to my sleeping beauty. He had a knife

pointed at her. I was in tears now. He can't just kill her.

" Leave her alone!" all he did is stare at me. He slowly put the knife down, but he didn't stab her. He just put the knife on her stomach and he left a

note next to her. Of course first he showed us what he wrote and our faces dropped at the sight of it.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I looked at the man and saw that he was serious. I read the note over and over and let me tell you that I was scared. Well the good thing is that Kim's

memory will come back, but the bad news are.

1. We don't know when she will wake up.

2. The Black man is in the house.

3. He will leave this note to Kim so she won't trust us anymore.

4. This guy is going to kidnapped us.

This is what the note said :

_**Dear Kim,**_

_**I write you this note so I can tell you how useless you are. At this moment you may think that this is just a joke. It's not. I always wanted to tell you that you**_

_**mean nothing to us. We were just using your black belt for the tournaments. You are a pice of shit and we all hope that you will die in the war. I can't believe**_

_**you had trust in us. You are such a fool and you won't find love. I ditched you for Donna Tobin and her legs. She is everything a boyfriend could ask for.**_

_**We left your house so you could feel alone. Just make everyone a favor and go kill yourself with the knife we left you.**_

_**LOVE , Wasabi Warriors.**_

_**P.S. That's right you aren't a WASABI WARRIOR anymore.**_

I can't believe they would do that to her. Why is he doing this to her? Of all the persons in this mad world, why her? The man put the note on her

stomach next to the knife. Then he smiled at me.

" You guys can't imagine how much I am enjoying this. I hate the princess and I will kill her very slowly with you. I will use you to destroy her and you

can't even stop me." he was very happy that he could hurt Kim. She is innocent. I can't get those people, I mean that they are happy when they see

blood and other persons get hurt. It makes me feel sick. I looked at the guys and Jerry was confused, but then he spoke up. I just hope he won't

do a stupid thing...again. " yo if you want to kill her then why don't you do it now?'' my face dropped. How could he ask this, I mean what if

he changes his mind and kills her in front of us? I glared at him, but he couldn't run because he was held by 2 ninjas. I hope he didn't gave the Black

man an idea.I looked at the man and he didn't look like he was going to change his mind then he spoke up.

" A very simple question. I am letting her suffer. I want her to feel the same pain I felt. She took everything away from me. So I will make sure I find her

mom and dad and kill them. Well actually I could not find them because they are at that magic witch so I made sure I kill that women I think her boyfriend

knows about that right? " he looked at me and I knew that her aunt and the love of Rudy's life is dead. I still don't understand why does he want to

get revenge on her. And what does he mean by " she ruined my life"? I need to find out.

" Well anyway, I killed her aunt and then the spell broke. Her lovely parents are lost in the spirits world...forever!" now he was laughing like an idiot.

I swear that if I get out of this grip I am going to rip his head of. I looked over at Milton, and for the first time I saw that he was confused.

" Well can I put you a very short question?" Milton asked while he was smiling. The Black man looked at him and said.

" You just asked me one." and then he turned to the ninja and continue the conversation. I could tell that Milton was mad and he immediately said

" No what I mean is that I am a bit confused about this part. You know I ...well we ... whatdoesthisthinghavetodowit hus?" Man he said that to fast.

The man looked at him confused and asked him to say the sentence again. Milton took a deep breath and said.

" What does this have to do with us?''

" Well that's very simple. You are the ones that will kill Kim. " this guy is insane. How could he think that we will listen to him? I spoke up.

" We won't kill one of our family member just because you tell us." a smile appeared on his face.

"I won't ask you to kill her . I am going to have the honor of doing that. You are going to be the one who destroys her psychically. Step 1 is living her that

note. I will find more options so please don't worry. Right now we need to take you in THE DARK WORLD so you could see what will your new home

look like. It will be safe and very big. I will put a camera on Kim so you can have TV."

" What do you mean."

" What I mean is that I will make sure you suffer while she fights. I arranged some surprises on her way."Then they took us out while Kim was sleeping

peacefully. I had one thing on my mind.

**I hope you are having a nice dream because you will wake up in a nightmare.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey! I am so happy for this chapter! I worked hard on it and I am sorry if you thought that you waited a long time. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	13. I'll come after you no matter what(1956)

"I won't ask you to kill her . I am going to have the honor of doing that. You are going to be the one who destroys her psychically. Step 1 is living her that

note. I will find more options so please don't worry. Right now we need to take you in THE DARK WORLD so you could see what will your new home

look like. It will be safe and very big. I will put a camera on Kim so you can have TV."

" What do you mean."

" What I mean is that I will make sure you suffer while she fights. I arranged some surprises on her way."Then they took us out while Kim was sleeping

peacefully. I had one thing on my mind.

**I hope you are having a nice dream because you will wake up in a** **nightmare.**

**JACK'S POV:**

Oh my God. I can't believe that this man is going to do this to Kim. She doesn't deserve this. She will be destroyed psychically. And after that she will be

killed. I still don't understand why is he doing this. Kim is a special girl with powers and this man wants to kill her and then take them. It's not fair at all.

Well I will need to wait for kim to wake up and then I will just hope she won't come after us. The note sais we left her alone to fight in the war. Well it's

kind of like a magic story. The princess needs to save her friends and then fight for her kingdom. But the problem is that this isn't a story. This is one

hell of a nightmare. And you can't wake up until it doesn't end. I wish that someday Kim will be my girlfriend. Well she is , but I didn't invite her on a

date. I wish that she could have a normal life, that we can go at the dojo without hiding behind the bushes. And I wish that we are going to win this

war. For more reasons. I have to say that I love Kim and if she leaves this world i will leave it as well. OK so back to the point. The black man smiled at

us and told us that we he will leave Kim a camera so we could see what is she doing and after that the man told the ninjas to put us in the van. I hope

that we will have a nice ride. Well I don't want to leave my beautiful angel in here, but since I can't wake her up or tell her what' going on I decided to

write her a little note.

_**k**im I don't have too much time to explain , but I have to say that we were caught and the Black man took us to your world. Please don't go to the war alone._

**_I hope that me and the guys will get out alive, but make me 1 favour. Don't you dare think you are not important to us. We are a family and we will stay together FOREVER. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! JACK_**

I left the note under the table where the ninjas can't see it. I can tell that i am happy because I left the note. Well right now we are in a van that smells

like shit.( sorry for the word) After a long ride we arrived. I was shocked. It wasn't just a house. It was a castle. A black one. It was very tall and there

was a bridge so you could make it to the front door that was huge. Next to it were 4 soldiers with swords. Now I would love to have Kim next to me so

she could teach us how to fight with these sharp things called swords. I know it's hard to believe, but i hate violence. Yeah, I know what you think. The

karate kid doesn't like violence. Well the ninjas took us through a tunnel and then led us to a very big door. They through us in the room and we couldn't

see anything. We had a window but it was to high. They tied our hands and legs and then they left.( they locked the door as well) We were trapped.

I looked at the guys and they were scared as hell.

**JACK: **"Guys we need to get out of here"

**MILTON: **" Jack can't you see where we are. We are in a dungeon. There is no way out. Let's just hope that Kim will come after us, but after that note

we left I don't know if she will come to help us.

**JACK:** "What you don't know is that I left a note that said I love her and that she makes part of this family. I think that she will come after us.

**EDDIE: **"Well OK we sort this out, but how will she know were we are and how will she fight all those soldiers?"

**JACK:** "Kim is a very smart girl. She will make it. "

**RUDY:** " Jack it's not that simple to get here. We made 3 hours with the car and she doesn't have one. And she doesn't know how to drive."

**JACK:** " Yeah, but she ha powers. So she will use them. Jerry are you OK?"

**JERRY: **" I feel like I am home. I have all I need here. A chair, black bracelets on my hands and a TV.

**JACK: **"Jerry this isn't home. We are prisoners. And those things on your hands are hand cuffs. And we don't have a TV.

**JERRY: **"Oh man. I was set up. But we still have the TV.

**RUDY:** "Jerry there is no TV. "

**JERRY: **"Of course there is."

**THE GUYS: **''Where?!"

**JERRY:**'' there. Look up!"

The guys looked up and saw the TV in front of there eyes. They gasped at what it was showing. Kim was on the couch crying her eyes out with the

note the Black man wrote. Jack looked at the screen with tears in his eyes.

" She won't trust us anymore and she will die. I can't go there and help her or comfort her...What am I going to d?"

"come on yo. she will be fine. She won't kill herself. " Jerry said.

"No, but she will suffer and cry. She is alone and she thinks that she her friends doubt her. " the guys shut their mouths. And Jack started to panic. he

tried to scream, but there was no use. All he could do is stare at the screen and hope that Kim will find his note. He watched what kim was doing...crying

They couldn't stop it. But then kim got to her feet and went to put the note on the table, but it fell out of her hands right under the table. She sight and

went over it to take it, but she found another paper. She took it and scanned it with her eyes. A smiled hugely and her eyes started to water. A single

tear slide down her cheek, but she wiped it fast.

the guys looked at jack and he was smiling. They immediately knew that he was up to this. Jack felt their gaze on him and looked at them.

''What?!"

'' jack, what did the note said?''

"Well I said that I love her and that she will always make part of this family."

" WOW you were right. She is happy you know, but more important...HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!" said Milton.

"Milton calm down. We will get out of here with the help of Kim. "

" NO I WON'T JUST CALM DOWN. WE ARE PRISONERS AND I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK FOR MONDAY. I CAN'T GO WITHOUT MY STUFF AT SCHOOL. I AM

GOING TO DIE!" WOW Milton was over reacting. He can't stay in here without reading, writing or doing some homework. Then a soldier came in and

told us to shut up and then he left.

" Hey guys why do you think that guy told us to shut up. I mean we are underground, no one can hear us." I looked at Milton and his eyes sparkled.

" Oh my God, jack you are a genius." said Milton.

" I know." actually I had no idea what he was talking about, but I wanted to act cool.

" You have no idea about what I am talking about, right?"

"No"

" I was saying that I know what are Kim's powers. She can hear voices and read minds. Maybe if we concentrate and think about an image that

describes our location then she will find us!" WOW Milton was very smart and that is a good idea. I looked at the screen and saw Kim walking through a

tunnel.

" Guys look at that. " I pointed at the screen. Their eyes followed my finger and they looked very curious after they saw what was on the screen. It was

showing Kim in a tunnel. She was running and she had determination in her eyes. I hope she is not going to the war alone. It was silence till Eddie

broke it.

" What is she doing?''

'' I don't know, but we will find out."

**KIM'S POV**

I started to wake up and found myself in an empty house with no friends, a note on my stomach and a knife on my stomach. I read the note and

started sobbing. If that is what they think then I should go and kill myself or fight in the war alone. All I could do is cry like there was no tomorrow.

After I calm down a bit I decided to go alone at the war so I took the note, but it fell out of my hands. I made my way under the table and found

another one. I picked it up and read it. I instantly smiled. So the Black man wrote the first one so I will loose my trust in them. I was smiling like an

idiot, but then I realised something. If the man was here while I was sleeping and the guys are not here that means that he took them. I was very

worried, but then I knew what to do. I am going to save them. I went to my aunt's room and opened the tunnel. She told me about it when I was

younger. She was telling me legends about this princess that happens to be me. She said that she was a very strong girl. She was beautiful and very

independent. I remember how I wanted to be like her and look at me now...I am the princess from the story, but this isn't a story. This is one hell

of a nightmare. I took some weapons and went in the tunnel. I took a torch and started running. I hope the guys will be OK until I come to help them.

They don't even know how to fight ...with swords. I know that they are prisoners now, but I will get them out **even if it costs my life.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I am so happy because this is the longest chapter I wrote. I am so proud of myself. Read and review.I will update soon, but I am not so sure if I can tomorrow because I have some guests. Merry Christmas to you and your family! :**-) **LOVE YOU ALL**


	14. I just broke it (1,052)

**KIM'S POV:**

I need to do this. For my friends. I went in the tunnel after I took some weapons...just in case. I was very nervous, but a princess needs to take some

risks. I made my first step in the tunnel and everything was pitch black. All I want is to know that the guys will be alright until I get to them. I want to

know them safe. The thing is that I am in big danger, but I have an advantage...powers.

a I can use them when I want and I hope that their going to be useful. Soon I arrived at the end of the tunnel. When I looked outside I saw a forest. It

was huge. I tried to fly, but I couldn't. I tried to climb a tree with my power, but I couldn't. I can't use any of my powers. Suddenly I felt very, very dizzy.

I collapsed on the ground, but first I saw some ninjas...CRAP.

**JACK'S POV:**

We saw Kim through the tunnel and after that how she collapsed on the ground. I looked at Milton very confused and asked.

"Milton, why did she faint?"

"Simple. She couldn't use her powers." I was still confused.

" But why couldn't she use them?"

" Because she is on the Black man's land. And she can't control them. " now I got it, but wait a minute.

" What will happen if the Black man extracts her powers?" I was getting worried and Milton looked like he did not want to tell me.

" Milton, please tell me."

"Well technically, she is made of powers so if the man extracts them then she will...die." I was crying. She can't just die.

"What can we do to stop it. I don't know. I want my computer back so I can do some tests. I can calculate something so it can help us out of this mes.

''The guys were playing truth or dare. I can't believe what are they doing. Kim could die and they don't even care. I was looking at the screen and my eyes widened.

'' Guys look!'' I looked to the guys and then the screen. We saw Kim beating the crap out of 10 soldiers. She was amazing. She was fighting with 2

swords. When the soldiers were on the ground she broke the security cameras that were on the wall. She found another one that was recording her

and we couldn't see anything...

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up and saw that I am in front of the castle...and 10 soldiers were next to me. My back hurt like hell and I was very dizzy, but I couldn't give up

now. Not now that those guys brought me in the place where my friends were. I need to help them. I kicked the soldiers when they did not expect and

got out of their grip. I was happy, but then they got up and the fight started. After a good 20 minutes of fighting the soldiers were on the ground and I

was very tired. I did not want to get in another fight because I would lose so I broke the cameras so I won't get caught. I entered the castle and

started searching for the guys and then a very good idea popped in my head. _If the guys are prisoners then they must be in the dungeon. _So I went in

through a door and saw a soldier guarding a big door. I think that the guys and Rudy are there. I killed the soldier and took the key. I opened the door

and saw the guys. When they saw me their faces were full of joy and they shouted all at once.

" KIM" I was happy that the guys are happy and safe, but not for long. I need to get them out of here.

" I am happy to see you, too. But please be quiet." I looked at them and then I saw Jerry looking confused and he asked.

'' Why?''  
'' Because I just fight and I am tired and hurt.'' jack looked very worried, but I put on a neutral face so they won't notice that I broke my wrist. It hurt

like hell. After I was done with the ropes I told the guys to be as quiet as possible so we won't get caught. I put my hand on the door and Jack saw

that my wrist is very red and immediately rushed over me.

'' Kim what happened to your hand?''

''Ohhh, I just broke my wrist.'' the guys looked at me with shocked faces and I asked.

'' What's the big deal?'' then Rudy spoke up.

'' Why didn't you tell. And how could you act like that. We didn't even notice!''

'' Well when I was fighting the ninjas one of them kicked me in the stomach very hard, I fell on the ground and then one of them jumped on my hand

and I broke it. I didn't tell you because I have a lot on my mind right now and I didn't have to act. I knew that you guys need me so I came here

ignoring the pain in my hand.'' we were in a trance and we did not notice that a guy was next to us.

''RUN!" I told the guys and I led them to the door so we can leave our dear lives, but then...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I am done. I hope you liked it. I will update soon, but don't know if I will this week. I am going to visit my grandparents. Well, I will try. LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and I am really sorry for the long waiting. That is why posted 2 chapters. You can't believe what happened! My mom took me out and I met MY DAD! Aaaaaand he told me that we are MOVING TO CALGARY! ... IN OCTOBER! I cried, right there and then. I love you guys so much and thank you so much for being next to me all this time. I CAN FINALLY SAY THAT THE WHEEL TURNED AROUND!**  
**PEACE OUT! :-)**


	15. A leaf? ( 1,131 )

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I couldn't update once a day, but I had an idea of making the stories longer. I hope that you like the story and I will update another one because I don't want to lose any ideas so please keep your eyes open because a new story might appear. I will continue this one as well so please don't worry. R&R. PEACE :D**

**KIM'S POV:**

I was getting very tired. We were running for dear lives, but then 50 soldiers blocked our

path. They had swords and they were so many. I was scared. All I want is to keep my friends

safe. Is that too much ?! I looked up and saw the Black man. He was smiling. He looked at 2

soldiers and they nodded their heads. They sprint towards me and then pulled me down so I will sit

on my knees. They made me put my head down and now I looked like I was bowing to him. I was

very sad that I couldn't protect my friends. They have nothing to do with this. They can do

whatever they want with me, I truly don't care, but they need to let my friends alone. I looked at

the guys and they were held by the soldiers as well. I had tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't dare let

them fall. All I did was to look at the guys. The Black man noticed that and then looked at the

soldiers. They nodded and I knew that this isn't going to turn out well. I was looking at them with

worried faces and right then they slapped them hard on the face. I was getting angry, but I

couldn't do anything.I started to cry and scream.

" Leave them alone! Please I'll do anything, but please, please let them go. " the guys had

shocked faces. I looked at the man and he smiled. He turned to the guys and said.

'' Do you want your friend back?'' they nodded.

''I will make a deal with you'' that isn't good.

'' I will give her to you only if I torture you or her, but she is going to choose and you need to

watch'' they all had tears in their eyes. I think they knew what I was going to chose.

'' What is your choice princess?'' he had an evil smile on his face. I am sure he knew what I

was going to chose. I looked up and said.

'' Torture me.'' the guys were crying their eyes out. I had to be strong in front of them. The man

looked at the soldiers and said.

'' Bring the wimp.'' my eyes went wide and the guys were still crying. The soldier gave the man

the arm and he held it up in the air. I let one single tear escape my eyes, but first he said.

'' You won't fight back or your friends die.''

''I understand.''

'' Very well. Then we can begin.'' I put my head down in shame and a then I felt a sharp pain in

my back. It hurt so much. I fell to the floor in pain. I screamed and then he started to kick me

again in the stomach, back and...chest. I was in so much pain. I looked up with pleading

eyes. He was still smiling and then I knew he wasn't done yet. He brought a fire and burned me

on the arm. He made a crown in my skin. I was so tired. He brought a Katana sword and cut my

face. I heard the guys screaming my name. They were crying and trying to escape from the

soldier's grip. I was getting tired and soon I blacked out or I think I was going to die...

**JACK'S POV:**

We were crying our eyes out. I can't believe she actually did this for us. the Black man cut

, kicked her, burned her and wimped her. I am going to kill that person, but who is under that

mask. I was mad and then Kim blacked out. Milton looked at the Black man and asked.

"Will you let us go?'' he had a bit of hope in his voice.

'' Yes, but that is only because she agreed my deal. I knew she was going to choose her

instead of you. You may not know, but I can read her minds sometimes and she thinks of you

when she sleeps. Look I won't give you much time to train for the last war. You have 3 months.

So you better start work. I will give her the key.'' I was confused. He handed us a leaf and then

said to leave the castle so he won't change his mind. I picked up my angel and leaved. I looked at

the guys and they had the same face...they were shocked. I couldn't believe that Kim would

do a something like this. She is braver than all of us at one place. Rudy being an adult spoke

first.  
'' Guys we need to train fast so we can help Kim.'' we nodded our heads.

''Yeah, but Kim needs to help us. I think she will wake up soon and then we can ask her what's

with that leaf. '' I was mad now.

'' Guys you can't just let her go at the war. She will die if you do a stupid thing. That was what the

legend said. The Black man said we had only 3 months to train and kim is hurt very bad!'' I said.

Then Jerry spoke up.

'' Bro you need to let her go. We are talking about the world.''

'' I know that we are talking about the world, but you saw what the man can do. He would've killed

us if Kim wasn't there. You saw how hard he hurt her and you want her to go to the war !?'' we

were thinking about a plan, but then Kim started to wake up...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I hope you liked it and please don't be shy to PM me. I am so bored. The thing is that I have to go on a tournament and I don't think I will update very soon and I am so sorry about that, but this is life and you need to accept it. Anyway, please leave reviews so I can know if you want me to update more chapters. I think that I will make another story soon, hopefully. I love you all and I say this for all the visitors, guests, authors , followers.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW! :-) PEACE**


	16. Our families are gone! (2,951)

**KIM'S POV:**

I was so tired and hurt. My back was killing me and my wrist was hurting really bad. I found myself in a dream. It was about my mother that was

killed by my own dad. Actually it was a nightmare. I need to train the guys and find my parents. I just have a feeling that my father will try to kill me or

my mother. I have to go back to the castle and get that key. It won't be simple, but I need to try. I was waking up and I knew that the guys will ask me

many questions, but I think they deserve to know. The big problem is that I don't want them to fight in the war because tit's way to dangerous. I need

to fight for my kingdom. All this shit is my responsibilities. I will make sure that the guys are going to stay safe. No exceptions. I was waking up and saw

that I was carried bridal style by Jack. The guys were talking about helping me in the last war. I won't let them fight. It is way to dangerous for them. I

need to teach them how to fight and how to think very fast. If you really want to fight you need to be very good at it. You need to have it in your blood.

Anyway I was deep in my thoughts and I didn't notice that the guys were looking at me. It was getting awkward so I decided to speak first.

"Guys I am completely fine. You don't need to worry about me. I am the one that should worry about you." I looked at them and they surprised me

because they had tears in their eyes. Jack put me down on the grass and started to cry. It broke me to see him like this. The guys were my weakness. I

was crying now as well. We had a group hug for ten minutes and then we broke apart. I looked at them with a few more tears in my eyes. I looked at

Jack and he was still crying a little. That is right ,the famous Jack Anderson was crying in front of us. Well I understand him. It is hard for him and the

guys as well. I hate to see them loke this, but it's not like I can stop this. It is not my fault that the Black man hates me and wants my powers. Believe

me if I could do something to end this nightmare, I would. There was silence. I don't know if it was an awkward one or a comfortable one. It was like

everyone was in deep thought and we forgot that we are on Earth. But of course that Jerry had to break it.

"Mamacita, you gave us a heart attack. We thought you were dead. Don't you ever think about doing that to us yo. Not cool man." I laughed at myself.

I love my friends really much and I would do anything for them. I would give my life to protect or know that they are safe. Then Milton spoke up.

" Kim we know that you care about us and believe us that we feel the same way about you, but please make us a little promise..." I knew that they

planned this when I was asleep and I know what Milton wanted to say. I was still surprised that Jack didn't say anything. I thought he was worried

about me. Be had a straight face. He wasn't sad or happy either. I don't understand the boys and I won't understand them in the future either. I was

looking at Milton and I could tell he was afraid to say something so I decided to encourage him a bit, but when I looked at the guys I saw that they

were uncomfortable as well. Why didn't they want to tell me or more importantly what didn't they want to tell me?

"Guys you can trust me. I won't beat you up or anything. In fact I can't even stand on my feet." I managed to put on a smile on their face, bit it

disappeared as fast as it came. Then Rudy spoke up.

" Kim please let us fight with you in the last war and promise us that you won't go alone." Wow,I have to say that I didn.'t saw Rudy so serious in my

whole life. I think I really mean a lot to them. But the problem was that I couldn't agree with that promise. I have to keep the guys safe pr alive at least.

"Guys I am sorry but I can not keep that promise. I don't want you to fight in the war. It could be very dangerous for you." I looked at Jack and he was

very very angry and then he started to yell...very loud.  
"And you think that if you go alone in the war it would make it easy?! You think that if you will face the Black man alone will help? Why do you

want us to stay here instead of coming? Don't you care about your family?" I can't believe he actually said that to me. What he said broke me in two

pieces. He made me mad at me for the first time, but I couldn't held the tears anymore. What he said about my family made me sad. I started to cry and

I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes and then he said.

"Kim I am..." but I cut him of and said with anger in my voice.

" You don't know me guys. I lost my fucking family. They are all dead. And Jack you were wrong. I care about family. "Then Milton spoke up.

"Kim if your family is dead then why are you saying that you care about them."ok so that was a stupid question.

"Milton I know that my parents are probably dead, but at this hour you are my family. You are the people I care about and that is why I don't want you

to come with me. Because I am afraid that I will lose you. please understand me. This is the reason and it will be better if you will stay here because I

won't have my mind at you . I will be scared and I won't be able to concentrate. Please." I looked at each of them and then Jack spoke.

"Kimmy I know it is hard for you but we are the Wasabi Warriors. We stay together. **We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and **

**honest and to never say die. WASABI ! **"

The guys put me on thought. We are the Wasabi Warriors and we stay together.

"OK you can come with me" they all heeded and Jack hugged my waist so I kissed him on the cheek. We both blushed and I smiled, but then I came

back to reality. The guys noticed and I said.

"If you want to come you need to listen to me carefully. " they all nodded their heads and then Jerry spoke up.

" What do you want us to do baby" he put his hand on my shoulder and Jack threw him a death glare. He immediately hid behind Rudy and I laughed

with Jack. And then he said.

" Find another chick!" But then I decided to speak.

" Guys I am very serious. I said that I will let you come with me so please do not make me change my mind. " they all shut their mouths and stared at

the ground. I decided to take that as a sign that said that their listening to me.  
" As I was saying... I want you guys to listen and do exactly what I ask you to do. This is a very serious thing and I trust you guys with my life.

First I need to go back to the Black man's castle to steal that key. " I could not say anything because Milton spoke up.

" Kim it is not a very good idea to steal something. And second there is no need to go back. " ok I can not understand this kid. I have to go back so I can

get help from the kingdom. I know what you are thinking at. How can you get help from a kingdom that was destroyed years ago. Well I can tell you

how and what happened. I had a dream. In it I saw my dad and mom. They were fighting about who will be the one that will have most of the power.

Then my mom said something about a law that said that the women has to take the kingdom and they also need to go to the war. My dad stormed out

of the room saying that she will pay for this. My mom was crying . She calmed down a bit and decided to close the kingdom so my dad won't do

anything bad to it. She made the kingdom invisible so no one will see it or make contact with it anymore. That happened before I was born. It is a bit

confusing and I have so many questions that only my mom or dad can answer, but since I don't know where he is I need to get help from my little

kingdom. It is not big and it does not appear on the maps but it is one of the most important things for me. In my dreams I also saw my friends. I did not

know them but I talked with my mother and she said that they will come when I need them. There are three girls and they have powers too. But their

powers are not that important. Mine are more dangerous and powerful. I can destroy the world with them. But I won't so do not worry about anything.

Anyway the point is that I can not train the guys alone. I mean come on...I am one girl and I need to train five guys and it os too much for me. I will

go back and steal the leaf so I can open the gate of the kingdom or at least see it. Nothing is going to stop me save the kingdom and if I have some luck

my parents will be alive. I have a feeling that my dad will betray me for the throne, but now I need to worry about that later. Now I want to know why

is Milton telling me that I don't need to go back so I asked him.  
" What do you mean Milton by that. I need to get that key." He had a smirk on his face. This is not going to end well. Milton spoke up.

" Well when you were unconscious the Black man threw you in the air but Jack saved the day by catching you. We were looking at the man in horror so

he won't do something else to you. We saw that he was smiling under his mask. He threw us this leaf that we have o idea what it is or what it can do and

said that we have only three months to train and find the kingdom. After that he said that if we do not show up he will kill you and us." After he said

everything made sence. Ia had the key under my nose. I was so happy. You can not imagine.

" Guys this is the key of the kingdom! We need to go now, find help and train. It's perfect. I really love you all." We had a group hug, but then I realised

something. I can not walk. I looked at the guys very sad but Jack knew what I was thinking and picked me up bridal style. I smiled at myself. The guys

smiled as well but then they looked very confused. What confused me the most was that Milton was confused as well.

"What happened guys?" I said.

" Well Kim the problem is that we do not know where to go." Ohhhh so that was the problem. I started laughing...hard. After I calmed down I said.

"Guys don't worry. I know the way at perfection. I can use my powers as well but first we need to get out of the Black man's kingdom so I can use

them. " all the guys sigh and I laughed . We walked and walked and it seemed like it will never end but finally we arrived at the end of the forest.

When we stepped out of the kingdom I was feeling much more better. It felt like I had more energy in me and I could do anything. But there was

something different about Seaford. It was very quite and then it hit me. I turned to the guys and yelled.

"Guys we need to go to each of your houses now!" The guys looked at me confused but it disappeared very fast with a worried look. I think they

knew what happened. We rushed first to Jack' s house ,but we did not find his family. Then we went towards Rudy ' s house, but it was empty exactly

like Jack's. We went to the other houses of the guys but did not saw one of the members of their family. This was my fault. If I would have been more

carefull then they would be here safe and sound. The guys were freaking out now.

"Guys please calm down a bit. We will find them. The Black man wants you to lose your trust and give up

I really know that your family is OK. We need to stick together and train for the war. Your family is not dead. But if you guys don't do what I say and do

not train and prepare then their chances of surviving are like 1%100. Please you need to listen to me." The guys were deep in thought until Jerry spoke

up.

"Kim we know that you care about us but could you answer me a question?" I nodded my head and he continued.

" What do you know about a family? I mean you don't even have one." I was shocked. How could he say this to me. I did not do anything to him. Why

would he say something like this to me? Am I a bad friend to them? It hurt so much. I can say that I prefer to be shot than to hear this. I couldn't hold

the tears anymore. I started to cry in front of them. Jack came next to me and tried to hug me but I pushed him away and said.

"You are right Jerry. I do not have a family...for now. When I was little people were treating me horribly. They thought that I was useless and a

little piece of shit. Of course I know that I am not those words now, but when I thought that I was, there was no one there for me. I had an aunt.

And I was going at her when I had problems like this, but all she did was tell me that everything is going to be ok. I cried myself to sleep so many

times. I remember how useless I felt. When I was 12 I tried to kill myself. ... and it didn't work because my aunt came home earlier and found me in

the bathroom in a little pool of blood. The next day I found myself in a hospital bed with my aunt holding my hand and crying. I opened my eyes and

when she looked up her face lit up. She said that I need to make a promise...to never try to kill myself again. I was not very happy about the idea.

I wanted so much things. To have real family and Rudy to have more students. Actually I did not agree. I said that if nothing changes in a year then I

will kill myself and that this time it will work. But after one year I met you guys. And you became my new family." I was crying now and this time I let

Jack to hug me. It felt so right in his arms. I was very happy but also sad about what Jerry said to me. It hurt a lot. I looked in his eyes and saw guilt in

them. He started to tear up and I started to cry as well.

"Mamacita I am so sorry about what I said. It is just that we have a lot to take in. The training and the war and now our family. I am sorry chica." He

opened his arms and I went to hug him tight and then everyone joined in.

" Well guys that's it. We are going to get your families back. Let me show you my old home. But we need to find it first. I know where it is. Come ." And

we were off. We will start training.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So do you liked it? I hope but please leave some reviews so I can know what are your thoughts. I decided to update only if I will get 5 reviews **

**on each chapter from now on . I love you all. PEACE**


	17. A cave an a tree? (2,735)

**AUTHOR' S NOTE:**  
**Hey guys we are finally summer and the world is better and better. Anyway I am going to update more and hopefully the last chapter with the last war will come soon. I am going to start a new story for you and it is going to contain a lot of chapters. Please tell me in your reviews what do you want me to put in the story. It is going to have kick but do you want me to put hurt and comfort or a lot of adventures. Please read and leave me some answers in your reviews. ENJOY this chapter.**

**KIM'S POV:**

We were walking and walking in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about what should I do in the last war. I become very distant and the guys keep

asking me if I am ok and I think you know what I said. **Guys, stop worrying about me. I am ok .** That is me. I do not like people to look at me with a

face that says** I am so sorry. Let me help and everything is going to be fine.** I feel so useless when people think that I am little and they look at me

with worried faces. I like people to see me as a strong person, but that will never happen in my life. On the outside I show the people that I am strong

and independent but on the inside I am just a little girl that wants help. On the inside I want a shoulder to cry on. I want a normal life. A life with Jack

as my boyfriend a family and real friends. Sometimes I feel so useless and I think about trying to kill myself. I do not know if this is an option. If I would

this thing then I would abandon my friends and let them fight in the war alone and believe that this is not a good option. I need to be alone a bit so I

will have some more time to think . Anyway back to reality. We were walking for three hours and we were getting tired. I did not want to stop. We do

not have much time either. Eddie was punting and Jerry was talking with his eyes closed. I knew that they were tired but we need to keep walking. We

need to get to the kingdom and get help from some friends. Rudy stopped and spoke up.

" Look Kim we know that we need to hurry up but if we won't rest a bit we could pass out on the floor. It is not safe anymore. Please let us rest a bit.

"Just 30 minutes and then we can start walking again. " I never saw Rudy like this. I think we can stop a bit and rest.

" Look guys I know that this is hard for you and you can't keep up. We are going to rest for the rest of the night." they started cheering and Jerry said

one of his Wooooooooo's. " But on the next day we will not rest a bit and I do not want you guys to sleep here. It's not safe." The guys were confused

and Milton asked me.  
" Where do you suppose us to sleep. We can' t go at a hotel because we do not have money and there is not one here. Only a mile away. "

" Well I know it sounds a bit stupid , but we are going to sleep in a cave. " when I finished my sentence the guys had all shocked faces and I put a

smirk on my face. I think that they never slept in a cave before... I didn't either, but I know stuff about them. I decided to speak first because all they

did was stare at the ground.  
" Guys we need to get to the mountain. I know there a cave." Jack looked at me in the eyes and I saw confusion so I asked.

"What?!"

" How did you discover that cave?'' I was shocked at what question he put me. I didn't want to tell the guys. I looked at them and they were staring at

me with concern in their eyes.  
'' It's a long story.''

'' Well you can tell us when we are in the cave around the fire.'' Rudy said. I sighed.

''OK. Let's move.''

**TIME SKIP: **

**JACK'S POV :**

Something is wrong. I want to know what is Kim hiding. I am still upset about the guys. I have to figure out what are they going to do. Help her or leave her alone. The legend said that if she found true love and find true friends that will help and stay by her side, the curse will break, but if the guys won't help her then... I do not want to know what will happen with my Kimmy. I will do anything for her. I was very tired and my eyes were falling. I think I am going to pass out soon. Kim stopped dead in her tracks. I looked at her very worried but then I saw that she was smiling. Jerry was confused and he asked.

" Yo Kim when are we going to arrive at that freaking cave? " we all looked at Kim and saw that she was smiling at a tree. I waved my hand in front of

her face and she snapped out of the trance and spoke up.

" Guys I changed the plan." We all groaned because we knew that Kim is up to something so I asked her.

" Kim you said that we are going to rest for the rest of the night, right?" Another smile was on her face.

" Yeah we are going to sleep for the rest of the night, but we do not need to go to the cave. We are going to sleep in this tree." We looked at her like

she was crazy. Eddie was looking at us like we were some meat and Milton asked him.

" Are you OK Eddie?"

" I did not eat since morning man! " we understand now. Eddie eats like 20 times a day.**( I do not say that Eddie eats too much in reality. Just in the **

**show) **I need to talk to Kim. She thinks that we can sleep in a tree. We are not monkeys. I need to know what is in her mind so I asked.

" Kim are you sure that we can sleep in a tree without falling out of it?" She looked at us with a " are you kidding me?" look.

" Guys when I was a little girl and I felt alone I used to come in the woods. I do not know why but when I come to the woods I can hear the birds

talking to me. I came here when I finished school and sometimes I forgot to go home so I slept here. I was cold as well so decided to build a tree

house." I was shocked. How could she build a tree house at eight years old. Well that does not matter right now. My mind is not working very good so I

think we should sleep for the rest of the night. I took one last look at the tree and saw that there isn't a house anywhere.

" Uhhh Kim, where is the house? I mean, I can see the tree but there is no a house in it. " I do not know why but Kim started laughing like an idiot and

then she spoke up.

" Guys I am not stupid. I did not build the house down. The house is at the top of the tree. Come on." She started climbing the tree very easy but she

stopped when she saw that we are not following her. She looked back at us with a confused face and said.

" What are you waiting for?" Then Jerry spoke up.

" Kim we are not monkeys like you." I was a bit mad at Jerry after I looked at Kim. She had a hurt expression on her face but then it disappeared with

an angry one so I decided to save Jerry from the killer. Kim jumped of the tree without even a groan of pain. WOW. She becomes more and more

powerful. I run towards Kim and stopped her.

" What Jerry means is that we are not as good as you at climbing trees. Can you help us?" Kim's face changed into a soft one. And I smiled that made her immediately smile back.  
" Look guys it is not that hard. You can climb very fast and safe if you push from the feet. If you drag yourself by your arms then you become tired and

then you fall of the tree because of the balance you had lost. At least try." The guys put a determined look on their faces. They ca be very strong when

they want but now that we are tired we can not even cut a carrot. We started climbing the tree after Kim. She was so fast. Soon she was at the top

and then she helped us up. When we were finally in the hose tree our jaws dropped. The house had posters on the wall and there was a little spot in

the corner with six blankets. There was a table and on it there were some dolls. I think that Kim was playing with them when she was a little girl. There

was a box there, too. I looked at Kim and she nodded in response. I think she knew that I wanted to know what was in the box. I opened it and saw

many stuff. There were some math books and many paintings. But what caught my attention was a picture. There were two girls in it but the picture

was smashed in many peaces. I do not know why so I decided to ask Kim. I looked at her and saw that she was putting on the guys some blankets. I

smiled at the guys. They were very tired. I decided to talk to Kim a bit. I walked over to her and kisses her on the cheek while I wrapped my arms

around her waist. I saw her smile and smiled back at her. I put my chin on her shoulder and asked her.

" How did you find this place and why is that picture broken into a million pieces?" Her smile fell and I immediately regretted that I asked her this. I

really don't want to upset her but I need to know what is wrong or what bothers her so I can help and comfort her." You can tell me anything, babe.''

She nodded her head.

" It happened along time ago."

" Well I think we have time." She smiled a bit.

" Well that girl in the picture was... my best friend. I was eight years old when I moved here. Everyone was so mean to me and sometimes people were

... beating me." She said the last part in a whisper. I can not believe it. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my chest while I was

stroking her hair. I knew that this was going to calm her down a bit.

" I felt so useless and I tried to kill myself. Well you know that story. She moved here when I was nine years old. She was looking at me in a different

way. She told me that I was special. I didn't trust anyone, but when she entered my life I learned how to trust. She knew everything about me. We

were best friends and we made everything together, but then..." I knew that this is the part where the bad news appear.

" It happened when I was 13 after I tried to kill myself. Everything was going like shit, but I had to keep my promise. After a year I was broken and it

was so much worse. I decided that after school I was going to kill myself in the woods and that this time I will make sure that no one will see me and

that I am going to die. After four periods, it was lunch time. I went and took an apple for lunch, but I bumped into some one. That some one was you

Jack. When I looked into your eyes I saw that spark. I do not know why but you made me change my mind. When you caught my apple I decided not to

kill myself. The next day we become friends and you guys started to train at Rudy' s dojo so he did not have to close it. And now here we are... we are

a couple, but sometimes I think that you deserve more than I give you." She looked down at her feet. I can not believe she has been through all this

shit she thinks that she does not deserve me.

" Kim look at me." I put my hand on her cheek and made her look at me.

" I am one of happiest guys on earth. And that is because of you. I don' t deserve you but now that we made it through the drama thing and that I

have you I will make sure that I won' t let you go. I will make sure that you are going to stay in my arms forever." She smiled at me, but then it

disappeared and said.

" Jack how could you love a girl like me? I am broken. I have no family and the guys won' t help me in the war. I am not like other girls. I am not as

beautiful or rich. I don't even have a family." She looked down again and my jaw dropped. How could she think that. I looked at her and lift up her chin.

I saw that a single tear rolled down her cheek and then I kissed her on the lips. When we pulled away I smiled but she did not return it so I said.

" Kim you are right." She was looking down at her feet. And then I saw another tear slid down her cheek but then I continued.

" You are not like Donna Tobin and her stupid legs. You are not like other girls that go out with guys and then sleep with them. You are different and

that makes you special. " she smiled at me.

" You are beautiful on the outside and very strong and independent on the inside. Kim, I love you the way you are. I care and I want to help you in the

war. And I know that the guys want to help you as well. I love you Kimmy." She was looking at me with a blank stare, but it was something more in her

eyes. Something I never saw in her eyes...LOVE. I do not know why but she started to cry.

" What is wrong Kimmy? " I could not say anything more because she hugged me tight and then she cried.

" This is the sweetest thing anyone has told me in my whole life." I hugged her back. Kim Crawford will be mine forever. When we broke apart she

looked into my eyes.

" Jack you need to get some sleep."

" What about you?"

" Well I need to stay awake for the night. We need to move out of here at six."

" Yeah but why can' t you sleep for the nigh? You need to rest as well."

" I know but I need to keep watching." I was worried. She can not stay awake for the rest of the night. She may have powers but she is a person and

a person needs rest. She noticed that I was thinking and she threw me one of her glares. I went over to the guys and went to sleep. She smiled at me

and placed a kiss on my cheek but I pulled her down and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled and went in front of the entrance and sat down. I was

so tired and soon the sleep took me over. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:D**


	18. A nightmare or the future? (1531)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT !**

**Hey guys, I want to tell you that I have so many ideas and that I am going to update another story very soon so please look on my profile when you read the last chapter of this story because you might have a little surprise from me. Enjoy this chapter and the rest of the day. Please read and review. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. I can't believe that we are that close to summer vacation. ENJOY**

**KIM'S POV: **

After I made sure that Jack was asleep I started thinking. This stuff is so confusing. I really do not

know what to do. I am tired and broken. I am still wondering how Jack could love a girl like me. I

mean, I am so... lost. I do not know where to go or what to do. I do not have a real

family, well I have the guy but still... I want a father that helps me with mathematics and a mother

that goes sometimes with me shopping and stuff. I want 2 good night kisses. Well my parents

are probably dead right now, but that does not mean that I am going to give up on my kingdom. I

need to fight for my people and discover my past. I am depressed because I do not know what the

guys will think of me and my past. My problem is that I always look back. My aunt said that if I

always look back, I will never see what's in front of me. She was right and when she said that to

me I thought that I will never be in such a situation, but here I am... in the exact situation I did

not want to be. I sighed. My eyes were getting heavy and I knew that I need to sleep, but I do not

want to go to sleep because I will have these nightmares again. Every time I close my eyes I have

some flashbacks.

**KIM'S DREAMS:**

**I was tied up. Everything was spinning and all I did was stay there and cry. Then the **

**Black man appear and I knew that I was in a lot of trouble. He came closer to me and then **

**slapped me...HARD. I cried out in pain while looking down at the floor. I was worried **

**about the guys and I wanted to know them safe. The Black man looked at me and I could **

**see a smirk forming under his mask. Then he stared at me with his eyes in a weird way. **

**He had black eyes and I could see that he was angry and very proud of what he **

**was doing. I can't believe these people. They love what they are doing to other people. **

**He slowly came and sat next to me. I was scared. I do not know what he wants to do, but I **

**know that this is not going to end well. He spoke up first.**

**" You are a mistake. You can not do anything right. Your parents are dead and now I am **

**going to make your people my slaves and now that I can control you I am going to make **

**you weak. " I didn't really care. I don't care if he kills me. I am going to make sure that **

**my people are going to be OK. But while I was lost in my thoughts he said one more **

**thing.**

**" Your friends want to kill you. They never cared about you and they never will." and **

**now I could not take it anymore. I burst into tears. He can't be true. my friends are **

**special but now I understand this. They never cared about me. Then he spoke up.**

**" I will make a deal with you. I want you to be my partner. You will be with your friends but **

**you will stab them in the back when the last war comes and come on my side." I was **

**confused but when he was explaining me his deal I was smiling. I don't know why but I **

**think that this isn't a bad idea. I will make the right thing and go on the Black man's side. **

**I don't even have a chance to fight against him. I looked up at him and smiled.**

**" Deal !"**

**AT THE LAST WAR ( this is in Kim's dream )**

**We were fighting and I was on the guys side, but not for long... Finally Jack was on **

**the ground. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I smiled evely at him. He was **

**shocked and then I came and jumped on the enemy that wanted to stab jack with a **

**sword. Jack looked at me and smiled, but I looked at him with black in my eyes and **

**stabbed him. Jack Anderson is dead. **

**END OF DREAM :**

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! " I looked at my side and saw the guys looking at

me with worried faces. I burst in tears. I hope that this is just a nightmare and not the future. Jack came next to me and hugged me as tight as

possible. I sobbed in his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. I had my eyes closed and tried to

speak between sobs.

" I don't w-want t-to take h-his s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ide." the guys looked at me with confused faces.

Jack stroked my hair. I calmed down a bit and looked at the clock. IT WAS 6:30! We had to

get out of here at 6:00. I looked at the guys and they still had a blank face.

" Guys we need to get out of here." they still looked at me with blank faces.

"NOW" when they saw in what type of mood I was they moved quickly... well except Jack. He

was looking at me with a worried face. We packed our bags ( with food ) and started walking

towards the kingdom. I need to say that I am kind of worried about the guys in the war. What will

happen if I lose my trust in them and after that I will stab them in the back. All I can do is hope

that the guys won't make anything bad because I might lose trust in them.

**JACK'S POV:**

This night was a bit...interesting. After I fell asleep Milton woke me up and told me to wake up

Kim.

" Why do we need to wake her up?" I was confused. She needs to rest exact like us. After all she

is a person like us

"I think she has a nightmare because she keeps screaming and kicking."

" When did you woke up ?" I was getting a little mad that the guys didn't tell me earlier. I stood up

and looked at Kim.

" Well we all woke up when she kicked us. Well Rudy got punched in the face." I laughed at this

one. I looked at Kim and she was screaming and turning everywhere. I didn't want to wake her

up, but when I looked at the clock it was 5:30. We need to wake her up. I sat next to her and

stroked her hair. She calmed a bit down, but then she started to scream and kick again. I

couldn't do anything. Her eyes open and she stood up very fast. The guys looked at her like she

was crazy, but I was worried. Soon her knees gave up and she fell on the floor crying. I couldn't

believe my eyes. Kimberly Ann Crawford was crying in front of someone. WOW. I took her in my

arm while she sobbed. We were looking at her confused, but then she spoke up.

" I don't w-want t-to take h-his s-s-s-s-s-s-s-ide." I looked at her confused, but then she looked

at the clock and her eyes went wide. She stood up from bed and then told us that we need to get

out of here now. We packed our food and started walking. All I did is think of what was that

dream. Soon we reached a lake and Kim transformed into a...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**What did Kim transformed ? Is it a good thing or a bad one? Well you will have to wait till I upload the next chapter. Please R&R ! If I don't get any reviews I won't be able to update soon. When I get some more reviews I will post a long chapter. I want to say thank you for the one that favorite me. You light my day. I read your stories and they are incredible. I hope you liked this chapter. You can PM me if you want and say what do you want me to put in the next chapter. If I have some more time I promise that i will update as soon as I can. PEACE ! **

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**

**:-D**


	19. A beautiful and a dangerous world (2738)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**  
**Hello guys! I am very happy. I read all of your reviews and I wanted to say thank you. When I saw your reviews I swear that my day light up completely. You do not even know how much I love to write. I want to say thank you to the author for the review. Thank you so much for the ideas I will listen to you and write from the heart. This chapter is for you and I hope that you will smile when you are reading it. I am going to update the chapter with the final war soon and I won't wait until I get 10 reviews / chapter. I will write from the heart but I have to say that some ideas in your reviews won't do anything bad. I will appreciate it. **  
**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ! **

**JACK'S POV:**

When I saw Kim my heart stopped. She transformed into a beautiful princess. She was beautiful before as well, but I did not see her in clothes like this.

She was wearing a beautiful light green dress that fell above her knees and on her feet she had no shouse, but around her ankles she had a green

bracelet. The dress had a black belt that hang on her right shoulder and fell on the left side of her waist. In her hair she had a lovely white flower. She

was so beautiful and I wished that she will be mine forever, but I need to admit...she looked like Tarzan because she was dressed like she was grown

in a jungle...but in a very good way. Well step one is complete because she is my girlfriend but I am not sure what will happen in the last war. What I

know ia that we are going to get throw this together and that we ae going to make it out alive. Sometimes I still wonder why Kim? From all people in

this mad world why MY KIMMY? Uhhhhh this is so confusing. I want to wake up from this nightmare and go with Kim on our first date. Am I asking to

much ? I was deep in thought so I did not notice that Kim is next to me.

" Jack are you okay? You seem a bit of since I transformed." Wow. I did not know that I was that lost in thoughts. I was staring at Kim and saw that

she was very worried so I decided to melt her a little bit.

" I am okay babe. I was just looking at the most beautiful angel in the world. I think that I am day dreaming about you." She smiled at me and gave me

a sweet kiss on the lips. Then Jerry spoke up.

" Yo girl I didn' t notice that you are that hot. WOOOOOOO!" Believe me. After what Jerry said I was ready to kill. He guys notice that and came to hold

me back while I pulled Kim towards me so he won't do something like stealing her away from me. Everyone burst out with laughter and I looked at Kim

and saw that she was in the same condition so I asked.

"Why are you guys laughing your heads of. All I did is protect my princess." Jerry looked at me and saw that I am serious so he spoke up.

" Jack I don't want to seal you blonde princess. I was shocked that she is wearing a dress." We all looked at Kim and saw that she was red. I think it is

because Jerry called her blonde. I could tell that she is very angry so I think that I should do something, but I was looking at how beautiful she was

and didn't notice that she jumped on Jerry.

**JERRY'S POV: **

I think I did the wrong thing... again. I made Kim a blonde. Man you should' ve saw her face. She was so red and I think that she is going to beat the

crap out of me. I looked at Jack and he was day dreaming about her. I need to say that I am happy for them. They love each other but that doesn't

mean that Jack has to dream about her while she is ready to kill. I looked at Jack with pleading eyes, but sadly he did not notice. I couldn't react

because Kim jumped on me. The guys tried to pull her of me but they couldn't. After 10 fucking **(sorry for the expression ) **minutes she finally got tired

and the guys succeed to pull her of me. I looked at myself and let me tell you... I was bruised. Some kids make bruises when they get hit or they fell of

the skate **(it happened to me as well. I broke my arm but it sounds funny)**, but the bruise appears in one day not in TEN MINUTES ! Kim is crazy, but

I need to say that she looked hot in that dress. Any way, I can not do that to Jack. He is like my brother and I do not even like Kim. I mean she is pretty

and smart but so not my type. My back hurt and Milton went up to Jack and screamed his name.

" jack...Jack...JACK WAKE UP !" he stood up and looked at his surroundings. He had a worried expression on his face and then I said in my head HE

FINALLY REALISED THAT I AM IN TROUBLE. HE CARES SO MUCH ABOUT ME. I was happy about that thought. I know that he cares about me but he pays

too much attention to his little princess. I may be not a nerd that knows everything but I am some one. I smiled at him and opened my arms. ( Jerry

was still on the ground ) He came running to me but then he passed me and went next to Kim and asked.

" Are you okay Kimmy ?! " he started to look at her arms and legs to see if she is hurt. I was mad so I said.

" Come on man ! I exist too. I am the one that almost got killed by her. And you are protecting HER ?! " everyone burst out with laughter. They were all

rolling down on the floor while laughing. I got up and looked at them. I am confused...again. Sometimes I like to be me but I would like to know what is

in their heads right now. I may not be smart as Milton but I got swag yo !

**JACK'S POV :**

We were laughing our heads of, but I think I was a bit over reacting. Kim was so beautiful in that dress and I didn't hear Jerry when he called Kim a

blonde. And then I think you already know what happened... Kim jumped on Jerry, but he asked for it. I looked at Kim and saw that she was looking in

the distance. The guys noticed that I wasn't paying any attention to their conversation so they followed my gaze and they end up staring at Kim. She

had tears in her eyes. I looked at her and tried to read her expression. She had happy tears in her eyes, but I do not know why. There was nothing in

front of her. After some minutes of silence she finally looked at us and spoke up first in a very soft voice.

"They are going to be next to us all the time...until the end." I looked at the guys with a look that said " Did you understand what she wanted to say ?

" and I think that they understand what type of look I send them because they all shook their heads. kim turned at us and gave us a look that said "

Be quiet " we nodded our heads cause none of us wanted trouble with Kim. Not now that she has those powers. She smiled at us and we tried to do

the same thing but failed. We were concentrating on the moves she made. She went over Milton and I could say that he was scared to death. He had a

look that said " Oh please do not hurt me. I would do anything you want !" I laughed at myself, but my attention turned to Kim. She had a neutral

expression on her face so neither of us could see what she wants or feels. She reached Milton's pocket and took out the leaf. She went back next to

the lake and put the leaf in front of her. She sat down on her knees and started saying some kind of incantation, but in a different language. I never

heard that language before. We all looked at Milton, but he did not saw that we were looking at him. He was so...interest of what Kim was doing. Don't

get me wrong, I was curious of what will happen but he was in a trance. After some minutes Kim stopped talking and we were looking at her. It was

silence, but Jerry broke it.

" Yo Kim who is going to be next to us all the time ?" really Jerry? You had to ask that ? I looked at Kim but saw one single tear slide down her cheek. I

send Jerry a death glare and he hid behind Rudy. I looked again at Kim and saw that she turned around looking at us. Then she spoke up in a whisper.

" My parents." she looked down at her feet and I knew that she wanted to cry. I looked at the guys and they nodded their heads. We all went to Kim

and attacked her with a hug. Then she started crying and we all hugged her tight. Then she spoke up.

"I really thought that the Black man won't hurt any of you, but I was so stupid and selfish and didn't notice that he is just a liar. He torture them and

now my own parents are dead. I don't have any family...I feel so lost." my eyes started to water and so did the guys. We wanted to look strong in front

of her so we held them back.

" I want you guys to go back home safe. After the palace is going to open I will send some one to go with you. I don't care if I die in the war. I want

you guys safe." and this is the part when we lost it. We were all crying our eyes out, but I managed to say something.I looked at her straight in the

eye and put my hands on her shoulders.

"1 Kim your parents may be not alive anymore, but that doesn't mean they are not with you. They will stay with you right here." I pointed at her heart.

"2 You weren't selfish or stupid. You were brave and look where you brought us. You brought us safe here. We are so close and we won't give up now.

3 you have family. We are your do not have the same blood, but we have the same name... WE ARE THE WASABI WARRIORS ! Rudy is like our father

and we are your brothers and you are our little sister that can kick butt. We are not going back home and let you fight in the war alone. No way. We

are going to stick together and make it through this together. WE are going to end this exact how we started it... together...forever." well I think my

speech was deep because Kim was crying her eyes out, but she was smiling. Jerry came to Kim with a shy look on his face while looking down at his

feet then spoke up.

" Kim...I want to tell you that I am sorry. I never wanted you to feel like you do not have trust in us. But you need to understand that this is hard for us.

" he looked down at his feet, but Kim was smiling at him. She went to him and hugged him tight. He smiled and hugged back. Then Rudy came next to

Kim and whispered in her ear.

" I consider you as my own daughter... I always did." then they hugged. Then Milton came next to her and said.

" I know that you care about us but we are family. We stick together." Finally Eddie came next to her and said.

" You are our little sister. "I was the last one but I decided that I shouldn't speak. I should just show her... we kissed. And I was happy that she kissed

back...yep, she is still mine and I am going to make sure that we will stay together cause I am a keeper. She turned around and smiled at us. She went

to the lake and put the leaf in her she looked at us with a look that said " Come with me." we followed her and SHE STEPPED IN THE LAKE AND

DISAPPEARED. We were shocked. She came up again and said that we need to go on one by one. Kim took me first and when I entered the lake me

were free falling ! Kim took my hand and started flying. She put me on a rock and told me not to move.**( if you saw Ice Age 3 then you can imagine**

** the place. The place looked the same when they arrived in the world that had dinosaurs)**I looked at the place in shock. This place is like a jungle. It had

dinosaurs and animals that I can't even name and some of them were instinct. Now I understand why her parents wanted her to stay with her I

realised something. I was on a rock and next to me there was a waterfall.

" Kim if I move I am going to fall and die. Can't you put me down...ON THE GROUND. " she had a mirk on her face and I knew that smirk. She looked

down( she was still in the air ) and I followed her , on the ground there were three crocodiles with sharp teeth. I looked up and Kim was looking at me

with that smirk. My eyes went wide and said.

" You know I think I should just stay here." She laughed and went to get the guys. After she broughed them she was getting weak. She had a worried

face and when she was flying she fell. Lucky for her that she was almost next to the rocks so I jumped and succeed to catch her and the guys catched

me. When they pulled us up we went behind the waterfall so we could check on Kim while we are safe. I lied her down and looked at Milton. He nodded

his head and checked on Kim.

"She is OK. But we need to get some help." my eyes widened.

" WHY IS SHE OK?!"

" She is ok Jack, but she needs to rest."

" Why did she collapsed in the air ? She knows how to fly."

" I do not know, but we are going to get an answer after she wakes up and arrive at the palace. We need to get going."

" Ughhh, Milton we don't know the way. "

"Ohh, you are right. Well I think we need to wait until Kim wakes up." we made ourselves comfortable and then fell into silence. I was thinking about

this amazing world. But like every story, every magic world has it's own dangers...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Hey readers ! I want to tell you that i am proud. I am started working on a new story, but I am going to post it only when i get some more reviews. I want to say thank you to and KarateGirl77 you are the one that left so many reviews and now that I saw your message I will do what you wanted me to do. I will write from the heart, but I need to admit that some reviews will inspire me. Thank you so much for everything. And I want to say another author that is very talented...AbberzZzCain. She wrote stories that are full of kick so I think you should read them. Any way, read and REVIEW xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Fights in the woods (7,188)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Hey guys ! I am so happy. I've got some many reviews so I decided to make a surprise to all of you and write the longest chapter ! This is like a present for all of you. I am so sorry that I couldn't update soon, but I hope you will forgive me. I hope that you will enjoy and SMILE when you read it. **

**KIM'S POV:**

I felt that something bad happened. After I brought all the guys I went back to check if anyone saw us. I really do not want to fight against the Black

man again. After I went out of the lake I saw that no one saw us so i decided to go back down in my crazy world. I was flying and avoiding the flying

dinosaurs when I felt weak. Something happened with my wings and then I feel. I wanted to fly, but my wings did not want to listen to me. That was

very strange because it never happened before. I felt some strong arms wrapped around me and after that I closed my eyes.

**JACK'S POV: **

I was getting very worried because Kim did not wake up and an hour passed already. I looked at my little Tarzan and saw that she was still not

moving. I looked at Jerry and saw that he was sleeping, then I looked at Eddie and saw that he was searching for food **( in that world there wasn't**

**junk food, but there were fruits and water )**, then I took a glance at Rudy and saw that he was playing with the rocks. Is there a person that cares

about Kim and wants to help he in the war? It has been one week and we didn't learn anything from her. I hope she wakes up soon. But then I

realised something... Milton was not in the cave with us. I looked at my right and left but did not saw him.

" Guys where is Milton ?" the guys looked at the space that was in the cave searching for Milton. They shook their heads. I looked at Jerry and saw that

he is awake so I asked him.

" Jerry do you know where is Milton ?" he looked uncomfortable for a second but it disappeared as soon as it came and then I knew that he knows

something. We all went next to him and sat in a circle so he would not run away. ( he could not run anywhere cause he was in a cave but they did that

just in case )

" Why are you guys staring at me like that ? If I knew what where Milton was I would tell you. " He was right, but I know that he knows where he is

and I am going to find out. Suddenly we felt a disgusting smell so we turned around and our eyes widened. We saw Milton running from the back of

the cave and that is when I knew that he did something bad. He was screaming. We all got up and asked him.

" What happened ?! "

" I wanted to see if there is something interesting at the back of the cave. I looked at a wall and saw that it had claws and teeth. I made a torch with

fire **( it does not matter what it was made of, but if you guys saw AVATAR then it was made from the same thing when Jake got lost in the woods**

**and he was attacked by some black animals so he made a torch with a thing from that tree . I do not know what it is, but I think it's interesting )**

and put it on the wall. The problem is that it wasn't a wall, it was a big dinosaur and now it wants to eat us !"

" HOW COULD YOU CONFUSE A WALL WITH AN ANIMAL ?!" I was so mad at him. Mow we need to go or we are going to say goodbye to our dear lives.

" WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW ! " I looked at Kim and saw that she was waking up. YES THE PERFECT MOMENT ! I sat next to her and started to

shake her.

" KIM YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW OR WE ARE GOING TO DIE ! " she slowly sat up but then her eyes widened . She stood up immediately.

" GUYS WE NEED TO MOVE NOW! " she yelled at all of us. We nodded our heads and went after her. She stopped at the waterfall to make sure that we

are next to her. She looked at us and said.

" GUYS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO JUMP." then we all yelled at the same time.

" WHAT!?" she then pushed the guys and I was next, but then the dinosaur came and she started to fight it.

" JACK YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW ! " but I did not listen to her. I had to help her. She was weak and couldn't fly. She could die. She looked at me with a

glare cause she saw that I did not want to leave her with that thing alone so she pushed me in the waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA " I take a deep breath and dive in the water. I think I hit some rocks because my head hurt really bad. I

felt like I could not reach the surface, but then I felt some arms drag me up. I opened my eyes and saw four faces. Milton, Jerry, Rudy and Eddie were

staring at me. We were all wet, but then I realised something...Kim wasn't with us. I looked around then back at the guys.

" WHERE IS KIM !? "the guys took a few steps back and I felt guilty.

" Sorry guys " I looked at them and saw that they smiled at me so I tried to crack a little smile as well. Just to make it clear, I did that only to be polite. I

was ready to kill. For the first time I was mad at Kim. I looked up and saw that she was still fighting with that monster. Finally she stabbed him in the

eye so he couldn't see anymore. We watched as her knees gave up and fell on the rocks. But there was something wrong. The fight wasn't over. I

looked in horror as the beast got up and scratch Kim on the cheek and on the back. Her dress was getting red and then is when i saw her give up. The

dinosaur got up and pushed her of the rocks. She fell in the water and I jumped in the water after her. I wasn't mad at her anymore, I was worried

sick. Soon I found her body and my eyes widened. The water was red and her she wasn't moving. I swam next to her and took her to the surface. As I

reached it the guys face lit up but when they saw that Kim wasn't moving their eyes widened. They helped us up and Milton rushed to Kim. He checked

her pulse and said that she was OK but then he said that she wasn't breathing. I rushed over her and started to make CPR. Soon she started coughing

up water and a bit of blood. She opened her eyes and looked at us with a happy face. I can't believe. She was almost killed and she is happy? then she

stood up and hugged us tight. She started sobbing.

" I am so happy that you guys are OK. "

" Kim you do not have to worry about us. You were almost killed ! "

" Guys all I want is you safe. This is my job." we all hugged her tight, but then blood started to rise and she winced. I looked at her cheek and us that it

was bleeding like hell.

" KIM WE NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING ! " said Rudy. He went over a tree and took a big leaf. He put it in the water so it could be cold. Then he put it

on Kim's cheek. She winced a bit, but then she got used to it. I looked at her and saw that she wasn't upset, but she was in pain.

" Why did you push me Kim. I would've helped you."

" The problem is that if the dinosaur would have scratched you then you could have die because it contains poison. But it doesn't affect me. " we

nodded our heads. We were still worried because her cheek was still bleeding and of the looks of her back, I think it was really painful. We fell into

silence, but a comfortable now. It was like we finally had a break from all this stuff. I think it is really hard for Kim. She has so much on her head right

now. I want to help her, but I do not know why. I think that we help her by going to the last war with her, but...I do not know what to do or say right

now. I can tell you that my brain is still processing the legend and the dying thing. I can not get it out of my stupid freaking brain. We were still in

silence but Milton managed to break it.

" Kim are you sure that we are safe in this moment ?" I looked at Kim and saw something change her eyes. They were not the same chocolate brown

eyes that always showed joy and happiness, they were black and they had sadness and worry in them. I looked at her with concern in my eyes. The

guys did not notice her eyes, but she is my girlfriend and I know to read her like an open book. And that is a thing I love about her. Milton waved his

hand in front of Kim's face and she snapped out of her thoughts.

" You are right Milton. We need to get out of here and start training at the palace. " she stood up and we did the same thing we did until

now...followed her. After we walked an hour or so she told us about this world. We were amazed at how she described it. She told us about every

single animal that lived its life here. she told us about the plants that are poisoned and those that we we can eat without dying. What coughed my

attention was the dragon. She told us about it and what to do when it attacks us. It was called The Night Furry **( I took that from the film HOW TO**

**TRAIN YOUR DRAGON )** and it attacked only in the night. I learned that this was not a dinosaur, this was the nightmare of a dinosaur. She told us

that no one saw it and if someone did he / she wasn't able to tell anymore.

" Guys you have to promise me that you will never try to go after it or try to catch it. This is a nightmare that no one saw. It has a powers that no one

can manage. Some of my people think that the Night Furry belongs to the black man, but I do not think that the Black man has its power. You guys

have to get down on the ground and protect your head... if you do not want to die. " we all nodded our heads very fast. She laughed a bit and it make

me smile, but then she put on a serious face and said.

" Guys you can not joke about something like this. I am warning you now because we are going to go hunting in the nights and train as well. We are

not safe in the mornings so I want you to rest when it is light out and when it is dark outside we are going to train. Got it ?! " we all nodded our heads.

then my eyes widened at what she said.

" hop on ! " she was standing on a the back of the dinosaur. that could fly. I couldn't say anything.

" You want to ride that? " said a worried Rudy

" If you want to walk alone in the jungle by your own …... I do not mind. " we all stood up and sat on the back of the dinosaur. She smiled in victory.

" Sat sat Seze ! "** ( I just made that up and the name Seze it's from Avatar. I do not know if I wrote it OK but I hope you do not mind :)" **we all

looked at her in shock. Then Milton spoke up.

" This is the first time I don't know how to translate something. What was that language and where can I learn it? " We all laughed T Milton's reaction.

" You dumb fool, that wasn't a language! She was talking to an animal. So I think it is that animal's language. Yo Kim correct me if I am wrong." she

smiled at her dumb friends.

" Guys we do not have time for this. We need to get to the castle ….. now. You better hold on of the person's shoulder that is in front of you so there

won't be any problems." then Eddie spoke up.

" What kind of problems ?" Kim looked at him with a " Are you serious ?" type of look.

" Well there are carnivore dinosaurs as well so keep your head down !" we looked at her in horror. then Jerry spoke up.

" so we can lose our heads ? ! "

" If you do not keep them down...yes. Now shut up and let me ride this thing. " there was not a good thing because the dinosaur slapped Kim with its

ear leaving a mark on her cheek. I have to say that it was kind of funny. These creatures have ears, feelings and sence of humor.

" Se sam Seze, se sam " she rubbed her head and it calmed down in a moment later. I looked at her with a little smile forming on my lips and I asked

her.

" What did you said to her ?" she looked at me with her beautiful smile that could light someones day in a single second. I really love kim with all my

heart and I and going to make dure that nothing will happen with her. I swear that this girl will be the end of them, but say this thing in a very good

way.

" I apologise to her. " she tried to avoid my gaze, but I put two fingers on her chin so she could look at me straight in the eye.

" You are going to be OK Kim. "

" I do not worry about me. I am scared for you guys. It is just that I feel responsable for everything and that if something happens to you it is going to

be my fault. I am so worried about everything and I have so so so so so much on my mind. Each second i think what should had happened if you guys

were home right now. Laughing and making jokes while I was fighting for my people and for my own life. For the first time I feel scared guys, but I just

have this feeling that I am not alone in this shit. For the first time I feel scared but not for me... I am scared that something bad will happen or you will

get hurt." I can not believe in what she said. She thinks that if something bad happens to us or if we will get hurt it is going to be her fault. We are the

ones that wanted to go with her in this story. If something bad happens then it is going to be our entire fault. This has nothing to do with her. I looked

at her and saw a single tear escape her eye. She looked down at the dinosaur that I suppose its name was Seze. I put my hand on the cheek that did

not have the scar on it and made her look at me straight in the eye.

" Kim please listen to me very carefully. You are a brave girl that cares about the ones that surround her but she does not care if something happens to

her. Kim if something goes wrong then it is not going to be your fault. It would our fault because we are the ones that wanted to come with you. Kim

please promise me that you will never blame yourself on this. Please " I looked at her eyes and saw that they were brown again and that they were

filled with joy and happiness . I saw a little smile forming on her lips and then I looked at her lips. I slowly leaned in and so did she. We were about to

kiss when the dinosaur made a jump so we could all hit our heads. Kim looked at her dinosaur in shock and said.

" Nada en du rit lo li can Seze. ! **( I just made it up so it does not mean anything)** Sat sat Seze ! " she told to Seze and then looked at us.

" Hold on guys !" My eyes widened and then I threw my arms around her waist and then I felt Rudy' s hands on my shoulders. I am glad that I am

sitting next to Kim. After a single second we were free falling and we were all screaming hoping that we won't die today.

" KIM DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING?! " we were still falling, but Kim didn't say anything. I fact she was very calm. We failed and fell until we

saw lava down. OK so this is going to be the end of me. The end of US ! Suddenly the dinosaur flew up so we won't die in lave and flew to the

palace. Oh my god I almost pee my pants ! Kim has a lot of talent if she can actually control that thing.

" Awwww thanks jack, but you guys are going to learn how to ride and control one as well. " I looked at Kim with a shocked expression. Man I think I

did it again ! I spoke out loud like an idiot.

" That had to stay in my head ! " I heard the guys laugh their heads off.

" Guys stop laughing ! It might distract the dinosaur and we are going to crash AND lose our dear lives that we love so much! " after Kim said that we

all shut or mouths. Kim chuckled a bit and I smiled at her. I hugged her close to me and she smiled at me.

" Jack please try to not distract me. I have your lives in my hands ! "

" Maybe, but i am to happy to see you smile. I missed that smile you know. " she looked at me with a sad face and tried to fake a smile. I noticed that

and tried to make her feel better.

" Kim we are going to be OK. And even if something happens it won't mean it was your fault. " she smiled at me, but I cold still see the sadness in her

eyes.

" Yeah I know Jack, but I just feel responsible for everything that happened. I am the one that agree to this so if something goes wrong then it is my

fault. I do not know what I should do right now. Should I just send you home or teleport you, or let you fight with me. " I looked at her with some tears

in my eyes. I was going to cry for her. She wants to fight in the war alone ! And she has so much problems on her mind right now. I think it is really

hard for her.

" Kim you should let us stay. We all want to help you! …...please let us stay with you. " she sighed and said. "Ok. " I smiled and kissed her cheek. she

looked up in the air and saw a very big dinosaur. her eyes widened and she yelled at us.

" GUYS YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO LOSE IT !" we all looked up and our eyes widened with shock. That was the

biggest dinosaur I ever saw in my life. It was orange and very beautiful, but then and after some seconds the dinosaur flew down in the woods so we

won't have any problems with the other way Kim talked about it the dinosaur seem very dangerous. Kim told Seze something to and after some

minutes Seze landed safely on the ground. When we climbed of the dinosaur Jerry started to kiss the ground. We all looked at him with a very

disgusted face, but I think that Milton was the one that was the one discussed because he threw up behind a tree. Kim looked ta him very worried. She

ran next to Milton and asked him.

" Are you OK Milton ?! " he looked at her up and smiled and that was the moment when I relaxed.

" I am OK Kim. I was just thinking of Jerry kissing the ground and then I thought of how many animals made their necessity there." Kim laughed at him

and Jerry went over her.

" Thank you so much Kim! " he hugged her so tight and I saw that she was turning pale.

" Jerry...can't …...breath ! " she was turning really pale and I got worried.I went over to Jerry and slapped him in the head.

" Dude she can not breathe ! " then Jerry let go and apologized. As soon as he let go of her she fell on the ground... on her back...HARD.

" I'm OK ! " she spoke in a hoarse voice. I knew that she wasn't OK because she had her eyes shut as tight as possible so I couldn't see her emotion. I

helped her up and looked at Jerry with a confused look.

" Why do you want to kill her?" Kim put her hand on my shoulder so she won't fall...again. Jerry threw his hands up in defence.

' I was just so happy because Kim was able to land that thing down safely. Thank you so much for not killing us ! " then he went over her to give her

another hug, but I grew very jealous and mad at him.

" Back off of my girlfriend ! " Kim smiled at me and said.

" You do not have to worry babe. He does not want to kill me." I laughed at her but I was still a bit jealous and she noticed that.

" I am all yours ! "now I felt much better. I looked at her and saw that she really mean it. I gave her a peck on the lips and turned my attention to the

guys. Kim looked at us and then at her surroundings. Her eyes widened.

" What happened Kim ? " she looked at us and then at the sky.

" Guys we may be in the woods but we are not safe at all." she looked back and saw some black animals with six feet and with very sharp teeth. I do

not know if they are dinosaurs, but what I know is that if we won't run we are going to be lose our but. I couldn't say anything because Kim spoke up

very slowly.

" Guys if you want to live you are going to do what I say." we all nodded our heads quickly.

" You are going to hide in that tree and you will stay silent." we all nodded, but then I realised something.

" What about you Kim. Aren't you coming with us? " she shock her head.

" Jack I want you to stay with the guys and even if would come those animals will run after us and we are going to trip and fall...then we are going to

be their meal. " I understand, but I was very worried. She survived that dinosaur, but it was only one and she still got really hurt, but now there are

some ten. She has no chance.

"Kim please let me stay with you."

" Jack please listen to me. You do not know how to fight. If you stay you are going o die. Guys you have run till I distract them. NOW GO ! " the guys

took my arm and Kim took a stick and started fighting. I couldn't look back because if you look back I would trip and fall. We finally reached the tree that

Kim said we should climb in and as soon as we were up we stayed silent praying that Kim will be OK or at least make it out alive.

" Yo Jack do you think that kim will make it ? " I sighed and saw in the corner of my eye that Rudy slapped Jerry on the back of his head.I laughed a bit

but then I thought in what kind of danger Kim could be in and my smile disappeared as soon as it came. I saw that Jerry had a guilty face for a moment

and then he looked at me.

" Sorry man. I think that this is really hard for you. "

" It's OK. Kim is a very strong girl and she will make it out of this mess. " the guys gave me encouraging faces and then we fell into a comfortable

silence. We were all praying that kim is OK right now.

**KIM'S POV: ( finally )**

After I made sure that the guys were out of sight I screamed for the animals and as soon as they heard me they followed me, not the guys. I started

running and the animals were very close to me. I looked back while I was still running **( AN: Never look back while you are running. You can trip and**

**break something. I am saying this from experience ;-) )** and I tripped. The animals catched up with me and I panicked because I really don't want to

die right now. I want to help my people and get the guys out of this mad world. Out of nowhere one of the dinosaur catched up and jumped on me. I

had a stick that help me hold the creature that was inches away from my face. I managed to get it of me but it scratched my arm with its claws. I

screamed loud in pain and I think it was loud enough for the guys to hear me. Soon blood rise and the creature's eye sparkled like I was some kind of

fresh meat. WOW this place is sick. My mind traveled to the guys and I immediately had enough power to get up and the fight began. Two animals

jumped on my back and bit me but I killed them stabbing them in the stomach. I turned around and saw that 3 creatures wanted to jump on me. I

jumped high and they knocked themselves out... well that was simpler then I thought, but when I landed the other five tried to bit my hand. I managed

to kill for, but when I looked for the last one... it was gone. I was confused, but when I turned around I saw the dinosaur jump on my leg. He bit me

really hard and I screamed so loud this time, I think everyone on this glob heard it. I fell on the ground hard and knew that this is going to be the end

of me. I was so close, but now I have to give up. My arm is bleading and my back hurts really bad. But the most important thing is that I am losing too

much blood. I looked at the creature's eyes and saw that he was scared. He run in the dark side of the woods till I couldn't see him anymore. I was

confused till I accomplished something. I watched some scary movies and this would be the part when the scary animal looks at you , but then behind

you there is a bigger dinosaur that have mite scared him. I looked behind me, but smiled when I aw my dear friend, Angela that was standing there

with an arrow in her hand wearing a dark blue dress, that fell above her knees. She had her hair curly and brown eyes, but they were darker than mine. She

was wearing some sky-blue shoes and around her ankle she had a bracelet.

" Kim? "

"It is me. Well what is left of me" she laughed and looked into my eyes. She went down and looked at my leg.

" I do not know if I can do something but this might help a bit." she gave me a little bottle with some liquid in it. I drank it and then I looked at my foot

and smiled. The bleeding stopped, but it still hurt like hell. I got up by the help of Angela.

" Well Kim you should come with me to the palace cause this is not a very safe place. "

" I would love that, but I can't." she looked at me with a confused face.

" Why ? do you want to play with the dinosaurs again ?" I laughed at this one.

" No I have some friends in a tree and they are scared to death so I think I might take them with me so they won't get eaten." now it was her turn to

laugh.

" OK. I will see you at the palace. Do you want me to come with you?"

" Ughh, no I am going to be fine so do not worry."

"OK then. Do you know how to get to the castle?"

"Yep. "

"Ok well I am of then." she smiled at me and then started jumping on the lianas. I decided to jump on them as well so I won't have any problems...

again. I hope the guys are still in the tree.

**JACK'S POV :**

I was scared out of my minds. Kim did not appear and it is like 20 minutes since we climbed the tree !

" Guys I am going after her !" the guys looked at me with a "Are you nuts " type of look.

" Jack Kim will appreciate if you will stay here. "

"I do not care. She should have got rid of them by now. "

"Jack please calm down. I really think that Kim is OK ." we sated in silence till i heard a scream. Kim's scream. Then Rudy saw that I was about to go

after her and came next to me so he could hold me back. Then we heard another scream and this is the part where i lost it.

" LET GO OF ME ! YOU REALLY THINK THAT KIM IS OK. SHE IS SCREAMING AND SHE IS HURT AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP HER ?! " they eyes showed

fear, but then Rudy came next to me and pat me on the back.

"Look Jack I know that you are worried and believe that we are, too. But if you get off of this tree then you could die in 2 seconds without Kim's help."

" Rudy I am a black belt so I think that I can defend myself."

" Jack it doesn't matter if you are a black belt or Super Man. this is a jungle and Kim is the only person that knows how to fight and has the heart and

courage to kill an animal. More important is that she knows how to do it. The truth is that I do not know if she is alive right now, but we need to believe

in her. Jack please stay where Kim told us to stay." it took me some minutes to think about it, but I finally said OK. I was praying that Kim will be OK.

After another hour I felt my eyes water. I did not want to cry in front of the guys, but I have a very good reason. Kim. A very good reason. I looked at

the guys and Rudy had tears in his eyes as well. Then I took a glance at the guys and saw that they were already crying their eyes out. I couldn't hold

the tears anymore. I cried my eyes out. We had a group hug, but without Kim in it I could feel that it wasn't the same thing. We hugged and cried and

cried like there was no tomorrow. I felt something move on the lianas and saw the guys. They did not move and I knew why. And if in those lianas

there are some animals I am glad that they will kill me because I can not live without Kim. And anyway we can not get out of this jungle alive so why

should I panic. We stayed in the hug never letting each other go. We were still crying and crying but then I felt something sit next to us.

**KIM'S POV :**

I was jumping on lianas till I reached the tree. When I sat next to the guys I saw that they were hugging each other and... crying? Why would they cry?

Well probably they think that I am dead. I sat next to them but they didn't noticed me so I decided to say something.

" Hey why are you guys so sad? "as soon as they turned around they jumped on me and screamed.

"KIM ! " I was hugged to death but as soon as they touched my arm I winced. They looked at me with a sad face.

'' Guys I am OK." then I saw tears in Jack's eyes and then he spoke up.

"Kim I was so worried about you. Promise me that you will never scare me like this again."

" I promise." I smiled weakly at him and then is when he started crying. We all had a group hug and I felt so good and safe in their arms. They are my

only family left and I am going to keep them cause Kim Crawford is a keeper. When we pulled away Jack was looking at my arm , back and leg.

" Kim you are hurt really bad." said Rudy. Then Milton spoke up.

" I have never saw so much blood in my whole life ! I think I am going to faint sooner or later." I laughed at this one but when I looked at Jack my smile

disappeared.

" What ?"

"Kim you are so hurt and this is only my fault."

" Jackson Anderson ! don't you dare blame yourself on this shit. This is my fault. If I was more careful than I wouldn't be in so much pain. This is only my

fault."

**JACK'S POV:**

The guys were smiling and hugging Kim, while I was sitting next to her looking into her eyes trying to find her feeling that is hidden right now inside of

her . I feel responsable for this because if I would have stayed with her or al least try to convince her to stay or come with us. I was looking into her

eyes and saw 2 things. I saw that she was in pain and she was very worried as well. I really do not know why she looked so worried because we are

all OK and she is OK now. I will never understand the girls. Well I will never understand Kim because the other girls are selfish and they like to go

shopping, wear too much make-up and wear tight dresses and short skirts so you can also see their butt. That's gross. But Kim is very different. In her

free-time she likes to go to the skate park, practise on karate, play football and now she can be a friend to the guys. Well she is a girl and that means

she has some girly parts, but that is normal. She likes to wear a little bit of make up and some gloss, but she never wears black on her lips. She is the

captain of the team squad, she likes to go shopping with her friends, but only when she needs something for the mall and that means she doesn't like

to stare hours and hours looking at the clothes and stuff. **( I really do not like to stare in the malls and lose my time there, but when my friend**

**wants to go I will too. ;-) ) **I really love kim for everything she is and everything that she isn't. She is everything a guy would want and now that I can

call her my girlfriend I am going to make sure that anything will take her away from me. I really care about her and now that she is stuck in this

nightmare and she is getting hurt as well I am going crazy. One week ago I thought that this is just a nightmare, but now that I saw that I can not

wake up I realised that this is more than a bad dream... this is the reality and my grandfather always told me that you can not run away from the

present. You need to forget the past change the future and fight for the present. But I think we are doing something else. We are fighting for the past

now so Kim will know who she really is. The future will exist if we fight, but if we will lose then the future won't exist anymore. And the last problem is

the present. People think that they know the present like the past, but in Kim's world it totally different. She knows the present, but she doesn't know

the past. Weird right? If she wants to know the past then she has to fight for the present and the future. And I know what you are thinking. This thing

is weird,...but it's real. I love Kim so much and now that I see her in so much pain, my heart breaks. I can not deal with all this stuff. More importantly I

do not want to deal with it. I am so confused about this and I hate to see Kim in so much pain. I am going to fix this. Kim looked at me with a happy

face but when she saw my expression her face changed into a sad one.

" Are you OK Jack ?" I looked at her and then at her wounds. She put on a " Well I know at what you are thinking" type of look.

" Jack you do not have to worry. I am not dead."

" KIM HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT THIS THING ?! I LOVE YOU REALLY MUCH BUT YOU KEEP SAYING THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK. IT ISN'T

OK KIM. WE WERE ALMOST CATCHED BY SOME DRAGON AND YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED. WHO SAVED YOU FROM THOSE ANIMALS ? " Kim had tears in

her eyes and the guys had shocked faces. I realised that I never yelled at kim before. I started to feel guilty.

" Kim I'm..." but I could not finish my sentence because she cut me of.

" Save it Jack ! YOU THINK THAT I ASKED FOR THIS LIFE?! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A JUNGLE PRINCESS, BUT I AM AND I CAN NOT CHANGE WHO I AM

JACK. I LOVE YOU TOO, BUT THIS IS HARD FOR ME AS WELL. I DISCOVERED THAT A CRIMINAL IS INSIDE OF ME AND IF I DO NOT KILL HIM THEN HE WILL

DESTROY ME AND TAKE MY POWERS SO HE COULD HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE. I WANT TO PROTECT MY PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I NEED TO DO. WE

WERE FOLLOWED BY AN ICRAN. THAT DRAGON IS NAMED A ICRAN AND IT IS THE MOST POWERFUL ICRAN IN THIS WORLD. HIS NAME IS TOURC MACTO.

MY GRANDFATHER MANAGED TO RIDE IT, BUT SOME PEOPLE THINK THAT ONLY THE BLACK MAN CAN. IN THE WOODS I WAS ATTACKED BY TEN

FREAKING DINOSAURS." she was crying right now and believe me that I really want to go next to her and hug her, but I decided to stay silent and listen

to what she has to say

" THEY BIT ME AND SCRATCHED ME. I MANAGED TO KILL 8 BUT THE 9TH ONE CAME AND SCRATCHED ME ON THE ARM. I FELL DOWN BUT WHEN I

THOUGHT THAT YOU GUYS ARE ALONE IN THE WOODS YOU WILL NEED ME SO I PUT POWER IN ME AND FOUGHT AGAINST IT. JUST THE THOUGHT OF YOU

BROUGHT POWER IN ME. I KILLED THE 9th ONE BUT WHEN I LOOKED FOR THE OTHER ONE I COULDN'T FIND IT. THEN HE CAME RUNNING AT ME AND HE

BIT ME ON THE LEG. I LOST SO MUCH BLOOD AND EVERYTHING BECAME A BLUR. I GAVE UP JACK. IN THAT MOMENT I REALISED THAT I AM A

MISTAKE...UNTIL SOMETHING HAPPENED. A VERY DEAR FRIEND CAME AND FOUGHT AGAINST THE ANIMAL. THE CREATURE RUN INTO THE WOODS AND

WHEN I TURNED AROUND I SAW IS A VERY GOOD FRIEND AND SHE HELPED ME. ALL OF MY PEOPLE WANT TO HELP ME...but I need to help them, too.

"she said the last part in a whisper. I had some tears in my eyes. I was so selfish about everything. She looked at us and said.

" Guys you do not belong here. this isn't a safe place for you so please, …...go home." then Rudy went next to her and put his hands on her shoulders

while looking into her eyes.

" Kim we want to help you get through this. Please let us stay with you." she shock her head while looking down. I regret what I said.

" No. I want to send you home when we arrive at the palace. Lets go. It is a short ride. " she called Seze and told us to hop on it. The guys were

glaring at me the whole time. I want to help Kim, but she needs to let us first.

"Kim will you let us stay for the rest of the night? So we can get home on light?" I winked at the guys so I could tell them that I have a plan.

" Ok." I smiled at the guys and they smiled at me, but they still had some confused expression. We are going to put this plan into action at night...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**  
**Oh my god, I am so happy has 7188 words! This is the longest chapter I wrote. This is just for you so I hope you liked it. I am going to take a break, but I promise that next week I will update another one. It wasn't simple, but I did it because I got many reviews and messages. Oh and please review on this. It makes my day brighter when I see your thoughts. LOVE YOU ALL. PEACE.**

**See you guys next time!**


	21. The dragon ( 1,238 )

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**oh my God I can not believe that I am still alive ! I wrote that chapter just for you so I hope you liked it. I've got some more reviews and I want to say thank you for the one that are staying by my side. want to apologize for the violence so I just hope that you will forgive me. I worked on this chapter hard so I hope that you will smile at it. I have no idea where I am going with this story, but when I am going to finish it. I still do not know how many chapters this story is going to contain, but I hope that the last chapter will come out soon. And I am going to update the next STORY ! **  
**Anyway …...ENJOY**

**LAST CHAPTER :**

_" Kim we want to help you get through this. Please let us stay with you." she shock her head while looking down. I regret what I said._  
_" No. I want to send you home when we arrive at the palace. Lets go. It is a short ride. " she called Seze and told us to hop on it. The guys were glaring at me the whole time. I want to help Kim, but she needs to let us first._  
_"Kim will you let us stay for the rest of the night? So we can get home on light?" I winked at the guys so I could tell them that I have a plan._  
_" Ok." I smiled at the guys and they smiled at me, but they still had some confused expression. We are going to put this plan into action at night..._

**NEW CHAPTER :**

**JACK'S POV:**

I was sad that Kim wanted us to go home. She told us that she will let us stay for the rest of the night so we could rest a little bit, but I was not going

to go go home. I want to help her fight in the war and make sure that she won't get hurt. I thought of a plan. Kim told us that we have to leave

tomorrow morning and that she will pack us some stuff like food and water just in case. I want to make sure that she will send us home with some one.

" Kim how are we going to know how to get back home?"

" I am going to send Angela with you." she looked like she was about to cry.

" Why are you sad Kim?" we fell into silence. She was looking down at her feet not saying a word. After some minutes she decided to say something.

" I have a lot of problems and a lot of things to do. "

" Then why aren't you let us stay here so we could help you?"

" You said it yourself Jack. You do not want to see me hurt so I am going to send you home. I am going to get really hurt in this war or much worse I am

going to die because I am not going to look for me I am going to make sure that everyone is not hurt. I have to die Jack. This is what I have to do. I am

sorry, but I do not want you guys to get hurt because of me and my mad world. " WOW she thinks that this is her fault.

" Why do you want to die Kim?" the guys were looking at me with concern.

" I do not want to die Jack...but if I want to keep the world safe then I am going to. If I do not destroy the Black man completely then it is like I came

here door nothing. "

" KIM YOU CAN NOT JUST DIE BECAUSE THE BLACK MAN IS LIVING INSIDE OF YOU !"

" YOU THINK THAT I HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE ? THIS PERSON WANTS ALL OF MY POWERS AND WITHOUT THEM I AM GOING TO DIE. IF I DO NOT DESTROY

HIM HE WILL KILL EVERY GOOD PERSON THAT LIVES ON THIS PLANET. WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IF I CHOOSE TO LIVE JACK. I BETTER DIE WITH A

THOUGHT...I am dead...but you are safe." she said the last part in a whisper.

" So you are really going to send us home?" she took a deep breath and nodded.

" Can we stay here for the rest of the night?"

"ok" we fell in silence. We were still on the dragon or dinosaur or icran or whatever it is called. When Kim managed to land it she climbed off of it. She

helped us down and we went in the palace. I looked at it and it was beautiful. I was standing in front of a big building that was white. The town was

filled with silence. No one was talking or walking to the store. It was abandoned. Kim looked at it with fear in her eyes. I looked at her more carefully

and saw one single tear slide down her cheek.

" Guys this is not a safe place." she spoke in a whisper so we barely heard her. Then Rudy spoke up.

" But we are in your town. I thought that this is the safest place."

"This is the most dangerous place." Suddenly a black dragon came flying at us...well it came at Kim. On it there was standing the Black man.

" I told you Kimberly not to return, but you did not listen to me. "Kim looked like she was ready to kill while we were ready to change our pants.

" I will never abandon my people ! I will stay here and fight." WOW she has a lot of courage inside of her.

" Will you like to fight me now or will you let me hurt your friends first?" my face turned pale. This isn't a good thing.

" You can take me, but you promised that you won't hurt me till a month passes."

" Fine then. Have it your way then, but that doesn't mean that we can not mace a little fight right here...right?" I looked at Kim and her face turned

pale. I could tell that she wanted to show bravery. She turned to us whispered.

" Guys go into the castle...NOW!" I looked at the guys and they had the same look I had.

" We are going into the palace only if you let us stay." she was red with anger.

" No."

"Then we are going to stay here." I smiled at her but she glared at me.

"If I let you stay...will you run into the palace not looking back?" I nodded.

" Ok you can stay. RUN !" we all run inside but then I turned around and saw that Kim was fighting the Black man AND the dragon ALONE. I had to do

something. I run inside the palace and called some guard to help Kim. They run outside and helped her. I took one more look and my jaw dropped to

the floor. The guys saw me and looked in the direction I was looking.

Kim was on the floor and she wasn't moving...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I know that this is very short and I am so sorry for that, but I promise that I will update another chapter soon. Please review and tell me what you think. And I apologize again for the violence. :-)**


	22. Angela is helping us! (2,271)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey guys. I write this stuff because I wanted to apologize for not updating the other chapter and for writing in it so so, so short. I really hope that you do not hate me. I promise that I will update another story, but I want to ask you if you want me to finish this one first. Please tell me so I can start and upload it faster. I am already working on it so... well you know what you need to do. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL !****  
**

**JACK'S POV:**

I was going to enter the palace but I turned around. I knew that I promised Kim to not look back but I really wanted to know if she is OK. And when I

looked around I saw the worst thing in my life. Kim was staying on the ground without breathing. My eyes went wide and I run into the palace as fast

as I could. I called for some gourds to help her, but she was already on he ground. The guys looked at me and saw that I panicked. Jerry came next to

me trying to pull me in the castle while I was trying to go out and help Kim. Then Rudy, Milton and Eddie came to Jerry so they could help him drag me

inside the palace. When they suced they closed the doors and Jerry started to yell at me as loud as possible.

" ARE YOU INSANE ?! THAT THING ALMOST KILLED KIM BECAUSE YOU YELLED AT HER. THEN SHE TOLD YOU TO GO INTO THE PALACE AND YOU HAD TO

MAKE ON THE HERO THONG AND SAVE HE WORLD" I was shocked about what Jerry had told me. Better said yelled at me. He is my best friend and this

is the first time he yelled at me. I could not say a thing. Then he continued, but this time he had less anger... he had serious wrote on his face and that

surprised me a lot.

" Dude you really need to wake up! That guy hunts Kim and her powers. We all want to help her but now that she will sent us home..." he could not

continue because I cut him of.

" I convinced her to let us stay here. " all their jaws dropped.

" First she told me to go inside and to not look back and I said that I am going to do it only if she will let us stay till the war will end... and she agreed

with me." The guys still had a very shocked expression. Then Milton spoke up.

"So if she promised you that she is going to let us stay until the last war will end then why did you looked? You broke your promise by looking back...

why ?" It took me some moments to think but then the answer hit me.

"Because I knew that she was going to break her promise as well. I felt that she is in danger so I looked back." Then Rudy spoke up.

"Jack I just realised that you broke the Wasabi Code. You promised Kim that you will not look back but you did. YOU BROKE THE WASABI CODE BY LYING

TO HER ! " I was shocked. This is the first time Rudy yelled like that to me. The guys were all staring at me with long faces. It was a bit uncomfortable

and awkward. It was silence between us until the door burst open. One of the guards were helping Kim walk and SHE WAS BREATHING ! I was so

happy about that but I knew that I did not deserve her after what I did. I knew that she was going to break her promise so I broke mine as well. Then

Eddie came back to me while the others went to see if Kim is ok or not.

" why did you broke your promise Jack?"

"I did it because I knew that she was going to do the same thing. I bet that when she will wake up she will send us all home and I do not want that to

happen. I want to stay here and help her win the last war, keep her safe and know the fact that she is going to see her parents again." Eddie was

looking at me with a blank face.

"You can not be the hero all the time Jack. Kim is the one that needs to be the hero in this world. We know that you have that hero complex but this

time you need to stay in the back... I am going to see if Kim is ok." Then he left with a gourd that I suppose that will lead him to Kim's room. All I could

do is follow him but when he entered the door I stayed outside so I could listen to their conversation.

**KIM'S POV:**

The guys walked in and let tell you that this is the first time when I do not want to see then. They came inside and I managed to crack a little smile. I

did not want to see the guys because they will see how weak I am right now. Jerry started to water a bit and then I let one single tear slide down my

cheek. They came next to my bed and hugged me as tight as possible. Then they were all crying...even Rudy.

"Why are you crying guys?!"

"We can not even recognise you girl. You are our little sister and we are so sorry. We never wanted to see you like this." Then hey cried harder and I

started to laugh hard. They looked at me with a shocked an and confused face.

"Why are you laughing?" Said Milton.

"I am laughing because I am the one that should be worried not you. I wanted you to stay safe and you did and that is all that matters. You stayed by

my side and never broke a promise to me. Ad because of Jack you are going to stay here until the last war will end Only if you want that to happen."

the guys looked happy but then it disappeared with guilt.

"Are you guys OK?" then Eddie spoke up.

" When you told Jack to go inside and not look back he did look and saw you on the ground. And that is why the guards came and help you. It was

because Jack told them to help you. You did not see a thing because you were out already." I could not believe it. I was ready to kill Jack. He broke the

Wasabi Code by lying to me.

"So you are saying that Jack Anderson lied to me!" It was not a question because I kind of yelled at them. I stood up but fell us soon as my feet. The

guys came next to me so they could help le up. I looked at my right leg and saw that it was in a huge red bandage. I think that the red thing was from

the blood but it did not hurt so much.

" I am so sorry guys but it is just that I can not even imagine that Jack Anderson broke the Wasabi Code. I love that kid with all my heart but I can not

realize why he just lied to me. Speaking of Jack where is he?" The guys were confused except Eddie. I looked at him with my best glare and he hid

behind Jerry. He held his hands up in defense and spoke up.

"I do not know anything so please do not kill me. I really like life and Grace. I want to say goodbye before I die. PLEASE BE A GOOD GIRL !" I looked at

Eddie with the famous Kim Crawford glare. Then Jack came in.

**JACK'S POV:**

The guys were all crying and I think that some tears slide down my cheek. Then Kim asked what was wrong and I think that the guys had a group hug.

I felt alone, but when Kim said that she couldn't believe that I lied to her i broke down. I cried a bit and when I was done I decided to enter the room

and talk to Kim face to face. I love her with all my heart and that is why I looked back and helped her. I care about her and I hope that she will

understand that thing. When I walked into the room all the eyes were on me. I looked and studied all the faces and everything shocked me really

much. The guys had red faces but not from anger... they cried. That was the reason I did not hear much of the conversation. They were all hugging and

crying. I felt kind of bad when I saw Kim's expression. She had pain in her eyes and sadness, but what shocked me the most was that beside these

feelings she had one thing that I never saw in her eyes before.

_FEAR_

I was shocked. Why was she scared. I walked over her and saw her leg. I gasped but she smiled at me. Well that is a first. She looked down at her

hands while playing with them. I decided to speak first.

" I'm sorry Kimmy..." she was so upset that she did not even yell at me for calling her Kimmy.

"I know that you are sorry Jack, but why did you broke your promise?"

"Well I thought that you weren't speaking seriously."

"So you believed that I was going to break my promise...you thought that I am a liar?"

"NO...I was worried about you and when I saw you on the ground I forgot everything and called some help...sorry." she looked at me and one single

tear slide down her cheek. I felt my heart break in two.

"no... I am the one that should be sorry." I looked up at her with a very shocked face and so did the guys.

" You guys are here to help, right?" we all nodded our heads.

" Then I need to assume some risks, but promise me that you won't do such a thing anymore." I was so happy when she told me that. I felt like my

whole day lit up, but then she spoke up again with the bad news.

" go pack your things." the guys looked at her with really sad faces. She stood up and managed to leave the room. When she was out the guys looked

like they were ready to kill me.

"Not cool yo! Look what you have done. She is going to send us home and she will die in this war." he made me really angry.

"NO. WE WON'T GO BACK HOME BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN ! " the guys all gather around me and I spoke up.

" Remember Kim's friend, Angela?" they all nodded their heads.

"We are going to convince her to learn us fight." they had smiles on their faces and then Angela walked in.

**ANGELA'S POV:**

I was walking in the palace when I saw Kim exit her room. I run to her and asked her what happened.

"I told them to pack their things because I want to send them home." I knew that she did not want to send them home but she did not have another

choice.

"Do you want me to get them home?" I had a plan.

" I can put another guard." I had to convince her to let me get the guys home.

"Yeah but the guard might not be so protective and I when in the people's world many times. Why can't I go with them?"

"what is in your head Angela? Why do you want to go with them?" Oh man she was getting suspicious. I remembered that she could read minds so I

looked down.

"I want them to get there safe." she shrugged.

" OK you can go." I smiled at her and then she walked towards the kitchen. I decide to go to the room where the guys were. When I walked in the

brunet smiled and his eyes lit up like he had a plan. Do not get me wrong... I just want my best friend to be safe and this is why I am going to help

them.

**JACK'S POV:**

When Angela walked in the room my face lit up like a Christmas tree. We all walked next to her but she put a hand in front of our face and spoke up

first.

" I am not going to get you home, but I am going to help you learn how to fight only if you are going to listen to me like your lives are in my hands...

deal?" I was so happy that she wants to help us. We all looked at each other and the guys smiled at me and we all said.

" DEAL!" Well it looks like we are going to learn how to fight...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Finally they start training. I can not wait until I update the next chapter, but I have a little problem... I have a tournament so I think that I won't update in a while until I you are going to review in may help me smile and write more and more. I am sorry, but please do not worry... I AM GOING TO UPDATE SOON.****  
****R&R PEACE.**


	23. Angela is the Black Man!(1,618)

**ANGELA'S POV:**

I woke up by he bright light that was shining throw my window. I tried to open my eyes that were really heavy and went in the bathroom to wash

myself and fix my hair. After I was done I went in my wardrobe that was very big and chosen a white crop top and some light green shorts and put my

hair in a high ponytail. I walked out the door and remembered that I did not put my lucky charm. It was very special for me because Kim was the one

that gave it to me. I never took it off... just when I go to sleep. I took it out of its box and put it around my ankle. I walked in Kim's room and saw that

she was still asleep. I sighed in relief. I told her not to bother with the guys because I am going to get them home safe. They will never know what it hit them. I felt a bit guilty that I had to

lie to her but she is my best friend and I do not want to lose her in that stupid war. I went into the guys room and saw that they had all stuff packed

but they were asleep. I think they did it during the night and they were tired. Ugh I told them to rest and they stayed up all night talking and making

the bags. I had no choice, but to wake them up. i went next to the latino boy and shock him.

" Ten more minutes Pepito." OK that was really weird but he still did not wake up. i went next to the oldest man which I think is Rudy and shock him.

With a bit of luck he woke up and he screamed loud so I put my hand over his mouth. then the rest of the guys woke up as well and asked me why I

woke them so early.

"It is not early at all. I wanted to leave before the sun will rise and look...THE SUN RAISE. NOW MOVE."

"WHERE?! " oh boy this guys need to wake up to reality.

"Well I thought that you want me to help you learn fight but since your to lazy I will get you home safe." their eyes widened and started begging me to

not. I did not want to send them home but I liked to make fun of them. they were really funny.

"OK I WON'T SEND YOU HOME BUT WE NEED TO HURRY SO KIM WON'T CATCH US."

"ok" they got their bags and we left the castle without Kim seeing us. No one knows who I really am.

**JACK'S POV:**

Angela led us in the forest and I wasn't very happy about the fact that we will train here. Angela stopped dead in tracks and we bumped in her. I

looked at her and she was smiling and a single tear slide down her cheek. I went next to her with a confused face.

" Angela are you OK?"

"Guys this is the place Kim's parents gave 14 years of their lives to save her." we all looked at her with sad faces.I decided to asked her something.

"Angela where are we going to train?" she stopped staring at the place and looked at us.

"Right here." we looked at her like she was crazy. We looked again at the place and this time we realized how huge it was. It was a big field with no

bushes or trees. It had some rocks at the end of it. Angela had tears in her eyes, but I had a feeling that their fake. I just ignored it.

"Angela, do you know something that we do not know?" she nodded her head.

"Could you tell us?" she nodded again and took a deep breath.

"guys this is the place where Kim become a..."

"A what...?"

"A warrior." we looked at her with no emotion written on our faces. Then Rudy spoke up.

"How could Kim become a warrior that fast? I met her at the age of 3 and learned her to how to fight. She did not know how to do a kick when I

thought her." Angela turned to Rudy and said.

"Did Kim tell you that the last part of the legend isn't correct?" we shock our heads and I looked at her with concern in my eyes.

"Kim was the one that started this war." our jaws dropped.

" She was the reason the Black man came in our world and killed everyone. We had to leave our country and we came here and build this place for all

the warriors that want to help us kill the Black man." then I spoke up so I can keep up with the information.

' Wait so you all blame this on her?"

"NO I NEVER BLAME IT ON HER, but..."

"But what...?" she took a deep breath.

"Kim needs to die. " I had tears in my eyes so Jerry decided to speak in my place.

" and do you need to tell us more?" he said annoyed.

"Well..." we all groaned.

" Kim needs to die so the Black man will not return so that means that he has to die...and we want the spell to work …...then Kim must be killed by the

one she loves the most." all the guys were looking at me while I was crying my eyes out. I thought that Kim will die saving some one not that she will

be killed by some one. And the worst part is that I am the one that needs to kill her. I know that because she told me that she loves me the most when

we become a couple.I was sobbing hard now. Jerry came next to me and opened his arms for a hug. I jumped in his arms while crying my eyes out.

Angela looked at us with no emotion, but i knew that deep down she was hurt as well. The only difference between us is that they learned how to hide

their emotion so the enemy won't take advantage, but this time was very different. This is Kim we are talking about. She is not just a simple toy that

you can take anywhere. She is a human being ! I tried to speak but no words came out.

" How come you are not sad about this thing?!" Rudy said.

" I learned to deal with this. I knew that this will happen and Kim knows as well." then Milton broke down crying and said.

"Can't we change the prophecy?"

"I am sorry but we need to respect everything in the legend so we can get rid of the Black man. Kim needs to die for her country." the guys looked

really angry after she said that and I was ready to kill her. Then Jerry spoke up.

"Look here you bitch ! this is the first time I say this to a sexy girl like you. Kim is like a sister to us and to Rudy she is like a daughter. She will not die in this

war! If there is a person that wants to help me, stick beside her then fallow I do not need you to train us. You are not a true friend to her or us. Let's go

guys!" we looked at Jerry with a very shocked face. He said some very smart words. I decided to fallow my best friend and stay by his side.

" Guys Jerry is right. Kim is part of this family. I am going to stay by her side and help her! I am going to train somewhere else. Angela, you want to kill

us so we won't help Kim." the guys came by my side and I smiled at my dear friends. I looked at Angela and saw that her eyes turned red. I looked at

her with fear.

" You are strong friends to Kim, but you are right. I am not Kim's friend. We were born in the same place and the same time. When we become 1 year

old she was treat different. She was the next queen and I was going to become her assistant. WHY?! I SHOULD BE THE QUEEN. I SHOULD BE THE ONE

THAT SHOULD RULE THE WORLD. I WANT TO KILL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU ARE TRUE FRIENDS. AND I KNOW THE REAL LEGEND !" then I spoke

up.

" What do you mean?"

" You are not going to kill kim, Jack! You are the one that will save her from the fall. " I was shocked and happy at the same time, but then I realized

that if Angela is not Kim's friend then she is the enemy so she is the...

" I am the Black man." then she charged at us and transformed into the Black man. She whistled and a dragon came. I couldn't say or fight back

because she knocked us all out. We are in big trouble...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know it was short, but better then nothing. I have no idea where I am going with this story so I would thank you if you would give me some ideas. Did you scream when I said that Kim's'best friend' was the Black Man? OOOOOO. Tell me what you think will happen. I love you all and thanx for staying next to me. I will update a new story before I will finish this one because the ideas won't stop coming. R&R **

**PEACE**


	24. We have to warn Kim! (1,955)

**KIM'S POV: **

So I decided to send the guys home. I really do not know why I feel bad. Part of me says to let them stay and learn them how to fight, but the other

part said to send them home. And I think you know what part I took. The home one. It is just that I want to know them safe. I really do not want them

in my problems. Please do not get me wrong! I love the guys, but when it comes with this stuff... I really want to know them safe. They should be

normal teens! They should learn math and sports, not swords and guns! So I made the right thing... I send them home. I don't know why Angela

wanted to take the guys home. I thought that she wants to stay here and help me, but I guess not. There is something very suspicious about Angela. I

have some clues to know that she changed.

1. She insisted to take the guys home.

2. I can't read her mind.

It's the first time I can't read someone's mind, but Angela is my best friend so I can't say anything bad about her! I am sure she won't hurt the guys.

**JACK'S POV: **

I woke up to find myself in a cell. I looked around and saw the guys still knocked out on the floor. How could a nice person like Angela be so mean and

the enemy! I have to get to the castle and find Kim so I could warn her. Her best friend is the enemy and she doesn't know! I took one last glance at

the guys and saw that they were finally awake.

"Guys we are in serious trouble!"

"I know bro! I want my leather jacket and my music player so I could make my moves. I want the chicks as well!" Yup. That was the real Jerry. I really

miss Kim and her smile...the real smile. I want to hold her hand without any sword interrupting us and of course that I want to feel her lips on mine

again... well the point is that I really miss everything of her and the simple life. When Kim told us about this place I thought that it was a magic one and

you do not have school and you are served always and that you can do whatever you want and whenever you want. It was so nice but now that I

know what kind of life you live here I really do not like it. Everything is the complete opposite. When you want to eat you need to go and hunt your

meal, if you do not want to be eaten then you have to kill your enemy! The point is that this is not heaven, this is hell. Look where we are now...we are

in a cell. I hate being hold in palace. Jerry wants his iPod, Milton wants his algebra book, Eddie wants his meat balls and Rudy is saying that he does

not want to die. He is really annoying and we cannot stop him! I am thinking of a plan to get out and tell Kim that her BEST FRIEND IS THE ENEMY.

"Guys we need to get out of here and help Kim." Then Rudy spoke up.

"Jack, Kim is a very smart and strong girl. She can take down a dinosaur and she has powers. I am sure that she will discover that Angela is the Black

man. She can do it."

"Oh and then you expect that she will come back on a pony with her smile on her pretty face and save us, right?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Chill bro! Kim will come and save us before the world will end. "I was really angry now.

"Didn't hear what Angela said? The prophesy is wrong. That is why she wants to kill us. We are the ones that will save Kim not the other way around.

We need to get out of these chains and help her!" The guys finally gave in and agreed with me. We are finally going to get out of here and help her.

We own her once at least. She saved us so many times from so many... things. I really do not know if I can call them animals. These are extinct. I want to

go home with Kim and have our first date!

"Gahhhhhhh this is so stressing. I want my math book." Then laid down on the floor while looking up. Then his eyes stayed in place then grew wide.

"Guys look up! We can get out of here." We all looked up and our eyes grew wide, too. On the wall was like a widow as we could break it so we can

get out of this jail. Then Rudy spoke up.

"Guys I do not know if it is ok to go through then."We all looked at him with confused expression then he continued

"I am sure that the Black man is not stupid to let us escape. I think that the window is a trap. "We looked at him with at admiration. He was right. The

Black man is going to catch us. I looked down at my feet while holding my head in my hands, thinking. It is going to be impossible to get out if here.

"Don't worry son! You are going to get out of here." I looked at the guy with confusion. I did not speak out loud. Milton spoke up.

"Ughhh guys I think that Jack went crazy. He is talking to himself. "

"Hey do not judge me. I thought that you guys said that I am going to get out if here." The guys looked at me like I was crazy.

"We did not say anything Jack." The guys looked confused like me.

"You should know that I am not in the same cell as you are now." We looker at each other and new that none of us spoke up. It was a female voice. She

said that she is not in the room. The guys whispered something to me but I did not understand.

"JACK TURN AROUND!" I turned around and saw a girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dirty and she had a scared face. I

looked at her carefully and saw that she reminds me of some one very special but I did not know who. I decided to ask her some questions.

"Who are you honey?" She took a deep breath and spoke up.

"My name is Kembrian, but I prefer Kem." Wow. She reminds me of some one but I can not remember who. I wanted to know more about her.

"How old are you?"

"I am 14 years old. I am a prisoner since 4. I never saw some one in this place before and I never talked since then." poor girl. I think she even forgot

how her voice sounded. Then I remembered that we need to get to Kim.

"Hey Kem, do you know how we can get out of here?"

" I am afraid you can not go anywhere. This place is a trap. I tried everything. One day I tried to get through that window but the Black man cached me

and beat me up. I tried to escape each day but every time I woke up in the same place with cuts and burns." all the guys looked at the floor while their

faces showed sadness. I want to get out of here and help this little girl.

"Do you know anything about your past or family?"

"I really do not want to talk about it. "

"Please. If you are going to tell us then we could help you." She took a deep breath and I prepared myself for the worst.

"Do you know a girl named Kim?" Oh no. We nod our heads and she continued.

"Did she tell you the full story in the tree house?" We nod again.

"I am or was her best friend." That was the moment my jaw dropped. So she is the person that abandoned Kim when she had no one else left but her

aunt? I really hate Kem but I cannot judge people like that so I think that I should hear every part of the story.

"Tell us more about that thing you did to Kim in the past."

"First of all I want to tell you that I never wanted to hurt my best friend. "

"Yeah but you left her fight alone all the problems she had alone. I am not very sure that you can call yourself her best friend." Jerry said. The girl

formed a smirk on her face.

"But you are the one that said that she did not want to fight in the war." All of our jaws dropped. How did she knew that stuff? She was not there with us to

hear it.

"Please tell us every single detail." She sighed and took a deep breath after beginning the long story.

**FLASHBACK: **  
**KEM'S POV**

**it was a normal day at school. The sun was shining and everybody was smiling. I decided to get dressed and went downstairs. I took an apple for **

**breakfast and walked to school. On the way there I stopped a bit at Kim's house so I can see if she wants to walk with me at school. We are**

**together all the time. I knocked on the door but no one responded. I toughed that she went to school early so she could repeat some more for the**

**math test we have first period so I decided to walk to school alone. When I stepped in the building I saw everybody whispering things about me.**

**They were saying rude things. I went to Kim's locker and saw that she was surrounded by a crowd of populars. They were all laughing and I heard**

**that she said something about me. I was so mad at her. The school ended and I decided to break her forever. I changed in tight clothes and**

**started to insult her the next day and say the meanest things behind her back. One day she caught me and asked me what happened and why did**

**she did to get this.**

**"You are the one that started all this shit so I decided to have some fun with the biggest secrets of yours. I posted some on the internet as well.**

**It's on the school's site. Have fun reading them. I am beautiful and you aren't. I am the popular and you are one of the losers so don't bother**

**speaking with me again." then I walked out of the school and I saw a man dressed in black. I started running and he followed me. Once he**

**reached me he tied me up and threw me in his van. I was really scared and started screaming but he slapped me and said he will kill Kim if I say**

**another word. I shut my mouth and prayed to leave her alone. I knew she was upset on me, but I still cared about her. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So I stayed here for 4 years, but that doesn't mean I didn't train... I am going to be the one that will train you and I will get us out of here. Follow

me!" they had happy faces and we started walking towards my secret spot. I hope Kim is OK.


	25. We finished training! (1,731)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry that I did not update chapters at this story, but I worked on Problems on the way. I had a lot of tournaments and matches. I am in Detroit right now and I got a chance to update. I am going to post as soon as possible and long chapters. PEACE**

**LAST CHAPTER: **

**" So I stayed here for 4 years, but that doesn't mean I didn't train... I am going to be the one that will train you and I will get us out of here. Follow me !" they had happy faces and we started walking towards my secret spot. I hope Kim is OK. **

**NEW CHAPTER:**  
**JACK' S POV:**

When we finally made it to the gate we sneak out and felt the good breeze that was blowing in our faces. Everyone was really happy and the guys

were smiling like some super hero came to us and saved us, too.

"Where are we going to train now Kem?" We were in the middle of nowhere !

"If you would be more pation then I would discover one more quickly!"

" yo mamacita, so you are telling us that you have no idea where we are going!" I could say that his alarms went on.

"Jerry please calm down. First of all we have to get out of Angela's land so I can have powers. " Then Milton spoke up.

" There is stil one more problem. In this world there are two lands. One of them is Angela's and just to be clear... we shouldn't stay on this land and we

have Kim's land and we cannot stay theere either because she will send us home." Kem had a smirk on her face.

"You should just shut up and follow me ." She started walking and we went after her. After some minutes we arrived at the field where the war should

be. It had some rocks and some bushes and on the other side was Kim's land. We walked and walked till we arrived at the battle field. I was very

confused.

" Kem, can I ask you something?''

'' Sure''

'' how do you know if we are still on the Black man's land?''

'' simple. On the other side of the field you can see Kim's land and on the other side, I mean where we are right now, it's the Black Man's land. It is not

very hard.''

'' well it isn't hard, but the problem is where are we going to train if we are not allowed to stay on the Black Man's land and we can't go to Kim's either

because she will send us home.'' she smiled.

'' I knew you would ask that. Just follow me.'' we followed her until we reached the middle of the field.

'' Ugh, Kem how is this going to help?''

'' just shut up and wait a bit.'' we waited 30 seconds and then we started falling... in the GROUND ! We started screaming and screaming until we hit

the bottom. Thank God.

'' You see. It wasn't that hard, right?'' she asked like nothing happened, but I had another problem.

'' What is this place?''

'' Let me explain everything. We aren't on the Black Man's land, but not on Kim's either. We are between the 2 worlds. Before you came here, with Kim

of course the Black Man wanted more slaves so he could be more powerful when the big war comes, but the people that were captured didn't do

anything for him. They stayed loyal to princess Kim. After 12 years the people started lose hope so they gave up. Some of them were took to the war

and some of them were put to do chores and put to do painful stuff. I didn't lose hope in Kim. She is my best friend and I want to help her, but I can't

do it alone. back to the point. After the war a lot of people died and there were 3 worlds. One was the Black Man's , one Kim's and one stayed hidden.

This is the hidden world. Some people call it the mysterious world, but this world belongs to the people that want freedom. Now do you understand

where we are?'' We all nodded, but Jerry raised his hand. Oh Jerry.

'' so we are between the 2 worlds? And this is the place where we are going to train?''

'' kind of and yes.'' we smiled and followed her. We arrived in a very big room. it was huge. I think it had 30 feet high. On the ceiling there were a lot of

lianas and on the floor there were some trees and grass. It was like a jungle. This is really cool.

'' well enough with the staring. Lets get to practice. '' then Milton looked at her like she was crazy.

'' wait we have to start right now ?''

'' YES ! First lesson. I am going to teach you what weapon you should chose.''

'' Yeah but that is very simple chica.''

'' No Jerry. It is very hard to pick a sword or an ax. You have to know when to use them. Milton come here please.'' his eyes widened.

'' Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. Each warrior has to discover at what he or she is good.''

'' Wait so there are girls that go to this war?!"

'' Well not all the girls have it in their blood like Kim. Kim's father was one of the best warriors ever so was her mother.'' all the guys mouth dropped

including mine.

'' Come on Milton.'' Milton made his way towards the weapon stand and pick an arch. Kem smiled at him.

'' Nice choice Milton.'' he smiled.

'' So I passed the test?'' he was really excited.

'' You have to know how to use it, too. I am going to show you after the guys chose one, too.'' he went back in the line.

'' Jerry, your next.'' he put his head down and walked towards the stand. He picked the ax.

'' Very good Jerry. I can see you all know what you can do and that is a very good thing.

'' Eddie come and chose one.'' he went to the arms and took a black sling.

'' Perfect choice Eddie. I can't wait to show you what is that!'' I was the last one. I took the biggest sword. I looked at Kem and saw she was

speechless.

'' Are you sure Jack?'' I nodded.

'' but it can take years to learn how too use a sword. Are you that sure? Have you used something like this before?''

'' Well it is like a bo staff, but it can cut.'' she wasn't sure, but gave up.

'' OK lets start. I will start with Milton. Milton please go to the trees and sit on that log.''

'' OK.'' that wasn't just a log. It was a tree without leaves and it had 15 feet high ! He looked up and managed to climb it. Kem climbed on it, too and

took the arch from Milton.

'' Look very carefully Milton.'' he nodded and looked at her. She pulled the sharp thing and it stuck in one little red dot. Our jaws dropped. She is really

good. She smiled and climbed of the tree.

'' Tell me when you are done Milton.'' She turned to Jerry.

'' Come on Jerry.'' Jerry followed her to some pictures that were put on the wall.

'' What am I suppose to do with this stuff?'' Kem took the ax from Jerry and threw it at a picture that showed the Black Man. It hit the head.

'' Remember this Jerry. When you use an ax you have to hit the head.''

'' OK.'' Jerry started practicing. Eddie is next. She showed him how to use it and where to shot the rock. I was next.

'' This is going to be harder with you Jack, but I am going to try and train you with the mighty sword.''

'' Why is it called the mighty sword.'' she started to tear up.

'' It was Kim's father. He won each war with it.'' WOW. She took a sword and pointed it at me. My eyes widened.

'' Aren't you going to teach me first?'' she laughed.

'' This is the reason I told you to chose another arm. I can't teach you how to use a sword. The sword has to learn how to listen to you. Take your

position.'' I took my position, but she shock her head.

'' You can't use the position from karate. Put your left foot behind you for balance and put both of your hands on the handle.''' Why?''

'' because you are going to have an armor and that is going to be really heavy.'' I nodded and we started fighting. She twisted my sword making my

hand twist so I dropped the sword. She pushed me and I fell on the ground. She pointed her sword at me and looked into my eyes.

'' You never think of what you have to do. You have to feel it in hear.'' she pointed with her sword at my heart.

'' Again.'' we started fighting and fighting till midnight. We went to bed and in the morning we went hunting.

'' Good morning guys! Take your weapons and lets go.'' we went deep in the mountains and started climbing. We finally made it to the top.

'' What are we going to do here chica?''

'' You are going to learn how to fly and icran. Come on.'' We followed her and saw 10000 icrans on some rocks. _Omg God please help us! _

**10 DAYS LATER: **  
**JACK'S POV: **

I just can't believe what happened in the past days. We took our icran and we learned how to fly them. It is a lovely feeling. Milton is VERY good at

archery, Jerry throws the axes really good, Eddie can throw the little rock with big force and he can put a person down with it and I beat Kem at many

fights so I am really good with the sword. The final war is tomorrow and we are prepared.

'' Well done guys! I am so proud of you. We are not going to practice today. Just go to your rooms and rest.''

'' OK.''


	26. The end & a happy life (4,199)

**==LAST CHAPTER:**

'' Well done guys! I am so  
proud of you. We are not going to practice today. Just go to your rooms and  
rest.''

'' OK.''

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

All the guys woke up and we were finally ready for one hell of a day. We ate breakfast and Kem told us to come downstairs in the train room so she

could tell us something. I thought she though us everything. Oh well I think it won't kill us if we do or learn something more. I mean we are talking

about the world so this is really important. I miss Kim so much. I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her. She is my world to me and without her.

Anyway we went in the training room and saw Kem sitting on a chair.

"Good morning Kem! What did you want to talk to us. Is it bad or good." She laughed a bit at Milton's words.

"I just want to tell you one more thing and please remember it. " we all nodded.

" When you go to a war you have to think of your friends and family. Never think if what you could lose and do not think of what could happen. All you

have to do is think of who you are fitting for or what. You have to think of Kim and believe in your powers. If you have a friend who is watching your

back then you have everything. So please promise me that you will believe in your powers. " we all smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you Kem." She looked a bit confused.

"For what?"

" For helping us get this far. We did not know how to fight and if we wouldn't have met you we wouldn't be able to help our sister."

"She is your sister?"

"Well no. She isn't but we love her like a sister. She is everything for us and we are like a family. We would be empty without her. " she smiled and

hugged us again.

"She means everything to me, too. I am just really happy that all this time Kim had friends to watch her back and help her when and needs help. I

know Kim and she doesn't like to trust people. You are very special boys. You can't even realize how much Kim loves you, but I know that even if we

won't win this war I am really sure that you will stay by Kim's side until she dies." WHAT ?!

"Wait... so the legend is true? She has to die and we can't do anything?"

" I am so sorry Jack. All those years I looked and searched for an answer but I never found one. Once I was locked with the other slaves I tried to

discover a way to change everything but I never did one thing. I tried a spell but it didn't work. I am really sorry but once a legend is told it can't

change even if it is in a good way or in a bad one. " I started to tear up. So we are going to a war for nothing? Then Jerry spoke up.

"Wait so we are risking our lives for nothing? If it is like this I am going straight home." Her eyes widened.

"Guys this us what I told you. Never think if what you could lose think of what-" but Jerry cut her of.

"What are we fighting for? A lot of people think I am dumb but I am not. I can't say that I am good at math but when it comes to my life I have enough

brain to think of what could happen and I can realize what I am risking. We are stupid. If we cannot help Kim to live then why are we giving our lives

like that?!" Wow. I didn't see that coming from Jerry. I looked at Kem to see what will be her next move because Jerry has 1 point and Kem has 0.

"Who said that we are going to die in this war ?"

"Please... WE ARE FIGHTING AGAINST DRAGONS AND CREATURES THAT CAN REACH 20 METERS!" Ok so now it is Jerry 2 and Kem 0.

" No one said that you have to participate to this war. So why did you agree in the first place?" Jerry stayed silent. Jerry 2 and Kem 1.

" If you don't know how to answer the question I just put you then I am going to answer in your place... you guys wanted to go in the war because

you love Kim. " she said the last part in a whisper with some tears in her eyes. I saw Jerry's eyes soft but then he spoke up. _When are you going to_

_learn your lesson Jerry._

_"_Yes you are right." We all smiled at him. " we all love Kim like a sister but now that you said that we cannot change the legend... then why should we

participate to the war?" Kem remained silent. Jerry 3 Kem still 1.

"It's because you love everything Kim loves. Please keep in mind that this is Kim's home. This is the only thing that Kim has so it could remind her of her

parents. Remember that Kim's parents are not dead." Jerry 3 Kem 2.

"And think of what would you do if you were in Kim's place. Can you imagine what pressure she has? " Jerry 3 Kem 3.

" And remember one last thing that guides you since you were little. The Wasabi Code. **We live by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and**

**honest and to never say die. WASABI!**" And with that Kem won. She was right but how did she knew about the code? I don't really care. I am just

happy that she could convince Jerry to go to the war. I pulled Jerry in a corner so I could talk to him a bit.

"Man what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that for a moment you didn't want to help Kim if she will die but I am not going to let that happen."

"Face it Jack. You cannot do thing to protect your little Kimmy. This is what has to happen and we are not going to change anything because we can't

so please stop thinking of your girlfriend cause you are making it harder for you and for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... if you think of her it will be hard for you to move on with life and for her to leave you. Even if we win this war we have to face that Kim won't be

with us at the end of it. I am sorry man but we all have to go at one moment."

"Yes but we have to go at the right moment..."

**KIM' S POV:**

I have no reason to freak out. I have been waiting for this moment since I discovered who I was. I am not going to bow down in front of my enemy

and I am not going to let my people do it either. I am going to die but before I do that I am going to make sure that my people leave on a beautiful

land with no wars and fights and I want to know the guys safe at home. After I kill the Black Man their familys are going to be free and they can move

on with their lives and forget about me. After all... I am just a friend of them so it won't be that hard for them to move on. I stretched once more

and walked out of my room to the dungeon so i could get the army prepared. I sad all of them sitting on the chairs with their heads down. We were

people that were fighting so we might win but everything against the Black Man is really hard. I put on my armor and sighed. It was really heavy and I

am not really OK with the weight but I can manage. I took my father's sword and walked out of the room. I went on the balcony and looked at my

army. I was really proud and a bit worried. I smiled at them. They all looked at me with a sad face. I had to motivate them.

"What's with all those sad faces? You shouldn't be worried. We are going to win. Maybe we are little but we are strong and we know for what we are

fighting for... for freedom. I don't know about you but I am tired of seeing the Black Man scare us all the time. We will always have something that the

Black Man will never have... a heart. With this heart we can feel who will stay by our side and we can realize what we are fighting for. We are fighting

for a better life. WHO IS WITH ME?!"

"WE ARE!"

"WHO IS PROUD OF HIMSELF / HERSELF?!"

" I AM !"

" WELL THEN... LETS GO TO WAAAAAAAR !" everyone was shouting and screaming. I did a good thing. I walked off the balcony and went in front of the

army. We had some hope. We started walking towards the field till we reached it. I looked forward and saw the Black Man's army. It was HUGE. They

were like 3.000.000 people. We lost all hope. Oh God help us. Lets begin.

**JACK'S POV:**

I loved Kim's speech. It motivated me as well. She walked off the balcony and went in front of the army. She looked a bit scared. I understand her. I

mean she is just a 14 year old girl and she has to fight in a war that can change the world. I am really worried but i am going to think at Kem's words.

i will never think of what I could lose. i am going to think of a better world. Kim pointed her sword in the air telling the army to attack. Everything

happened in slow motion. It was like a movie but this wasn't just a movie. This was the real life. Oh boy. The army stayed still for Kim's signal. She is so

brave. i wouldn't have the gut to lead a war. The Black Man's army was huge and they started running towards Kim's army, but she didn't move. The

army was getting closer._ Oh no. _I looked at Kem and she wasn't taking action. We were sitting in the back on a cliff.

'' Kem we have to do something NOW !''

'' Jack please calm down. Kim is a very good leader. She has to wait to put her strategy in action.'' I waited with my teeth clenched and my eyes full of

worry. Suddenly I looked down at my angel and saw that she turned around so now she was facing the rocks. She pointed her sword towards the sky

and took a deep breath.

'' FIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !'' and with that said she turned around with her sword still in the air. I felt something move. oh

no. I looked up at the edge of the cliff. ( they weren't at the top ) then some huge eagles. They were like 30 and they started flying towards the Black

man's army. they were holding some huge rocks. When they were flying above the army they let the rocks fall and they killed a lot of soldiers of the

Black Man. right now there were left like soldiers. Kim did it. Now they were on the same page as Kim is. I was so happy I even cried and the guys

hugged me. I looked down at Kim and she wasn't smiling. In fact her face dropped. I think it won't be that easy. Kim was staying still. She wasn't

moving. She was just looking at the Black Man's army. I looked at what she was looking and saw something I thought I would never see in my life.

There were 3 giant elephants.( I took that from Lord of the rings ) My mouth dropped. I can see the tears in Kim's eyes. We are going to die. Kim

pointed her sword to the sky. I can't believe she still has the gut to fight.

'' FOR FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM ! '' And the war started. Everyone was screaming. All I did is look at them, but the real question is why am I staying in place?

'' Kem we have to help them !''

"No. We have to attack when they can't. We are going to be dead if we fight now. Just wait." She is definitely insane. We cannot wait for that moment

to come. Kim is down here and she is fighting with elephants and we are not doing anything to help. Why did we train so much and so hard? I looked

down and saw that the first elephant is down. I smiled. All Kim's army was trying to get the two giant elephants down. I don't see Kim. Where is she? I

was getting really worried when I saw a flash of blond hair. I looked at my right and saw Kim sitting next to me with an angry face.

"Hey Kim." I said that nothing was wrong.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO GO HOME AND BE SAFE ! I TRUSTED YOU! NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE YOU ARE GOING TO GET KILLED!" I looked at the ground like it

was the most interesting thing in the world. I am really sorry I lied o Kim.

"We are sorry Kim. But we were worried sick. And do not worry. We trained all this time. We know everything." She looked at us with pity in her eyes.

"Guys I know you know karate but that does not mean you can fight on the battle field. Swords are very different from bo staffs."

"No Kim. We really did train and we know how to fight with swords. Please let us help you. We can do this together like always."

" Guys I am sorry but this is not a fight between you and the Black Dragons. This is between me and him. It is my fault the war started so I have to end

it, but please do not get involved in this." she gave us one smile before running down the cliff. I can't believe she can be so brave. I never knew she

had that in her. Of course, she is good in karate but in those situations karate doesn't really count. You have to be insane and very brave to do what

she is doing right now. That is why I love her but I am not ok with her fighting in the biggest war. I looked at my angel and saw how she started

fighting. She cut some one's head and then spun around killing 4 other soldiers with the sword. This girl is... WOW. Everything was really loud and

almost everyone was screaming. I couldn't hold anymore. Kim was out there fighting for dear life. I took my sword out and run on the battle field. I

think I saw the guys eyes widened at what I did, but I can't live with the thought that Kim was out there fighting and all I did is sit here and watch her

get hurt. I said that I was going to help and that is what I am going to do. Anyway, I run on the battle field and it wasn't that simple as I thought. The

armor was really heavy when I wanted to put my sword up and kill some one. It was like impossible. I was running and trying to kill some one or

something. Suddenly I felt the ground move. I looked back and my eyes widened. One giant elephant was on the ground and the other one was

falling... on ME. I started sprinting so I won't get under the giant elephant. I really want to live. At the beginning I thought that it will be lots of fun to

learn how to fight and live on your own. But now that I know we have to fight and resist I wanna get out of here as soon as possible. The elephant fell

right a few inches away from me. i sighed in relief but I know that this won't be the last danger. i started running again and started looking for my little

brave angel. When I spotted her I saw that she wasn't fighting. In fact, she was avoiding all the enemies. I looked at her with a lot more curiosity and

saw her entering the woods. My eyes widened at what she was about to do. She wants to go to the Black man's palace and fight him face to face. I

run faster so I could stop her but stopped dead in tracks when I was about to push her down. I stopped breathing and start thinking. _If I push her_

_down so I could stop her she will send me back, but if I am going to follow her until we get to the palace and help her to destroy the Black man everything will_

_be OK. _And that is what I am going to do. I followed her until she reached the castle. She walked in and I went after her. When I finally got in I lost her.

It was a really big room. I looked for her and heard a scream. I run towards the screams and walked through a big door. I looked in the middle of the

room and saw Kim and the Black man fighting. I saw the Black man smile at me, but Kim did not see me in the room. I took out my sword and went

behind the Black Man. I put up my sword and cut his head off. Suddenly Kim was on the ground yelling in pain. She was breathing really fast. I sat on

my knees and took her in my arms. I know that she is in pain. It is like a part of her was killed. Then the guys run in and sat next to Kim that was now

in my arms. She spoke up with a hoarse voice.

'' Did the war end?''

''Yes'' Milton said.

Jerry : Are you ok Kim?

Kim: I am just happy and so proud of you. I can't believe you did this for me.

Rudy: We would do anything for you Kim. We will always stay with you.

Jack: And I am going to love you no matter what.

She smiled at all of us and closed her eyes. I gave her one last kiss before she took her last breath. We all started crying and Kem walked in the room.

'' KIM !" She looked at me then at the girl I was holding in my arms. She started crying and Rudy hugged her.

'' I didn't get to tell her that I was her sister.'' she was sobbing. We stayed silent a bit, but then I looked down and saw that Kim was... GLOWING? I

put her down on the floor and she started flying. What is it with this girl? She went up till she reached the ceiling and then came down and sat on her

feet. Her eyes opened and our eyes widened.

'' KIM!" We all shouted at the same time and we had a group hug. I am still really confused.

'' How did you? I mean you... were on the... ground... dead. How did you get up? Not that I am not happy about it.''

'' I can't believe you guys changed the legend. Guys you are the one that broke the spell so thank you.'' we had another group hug and we walked

back to Kim's palace. We walked together hand in hand and saw some one we never ever met... Kim's parents.

**KIM'S POV:**

So everything is back to normal. Me and Jack walked back to the palace with big smiles on our faces and hand in hand. I walked in the ball room and

saw something I never thought I would see ever again... my parents. I looked ta them with a very big smile on my face. I didn't wait any longer. I run

to my parents and hugged them tight. I started crying in their arms. I looked up at them so I could get a better view. My mom had blond hair and green

eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that fell above her knees. My dad had brown hair and brown eyes. I was smiling hugely. This is my real family. I

hugged them again and looked back at the guys. They had sad faces.

'' Why are you so sad guys?'' The guys looked up at me and then Jerry spoke up.

'' Well now that you have found your real family you are going to stay in this world forever and you will forget about us.'' all the guys had some tears in

their eyes and I smiled at them.

'' I could never forget about you. Who said I am staying?'' the guys eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I turned to my mom and dad and saw their

shocked faces.

'' You won't stay here Kim?'' I looked at my parents and smiled at them. I walked in front of the guys so my back was facing them.

'' Mom... dad... you know I love you and now that I can finally see that you are not dead... I am really happy, but the thing is... well... I just can't say

bye to the guys. I love them so much and I want to go back with them... back to my second home...please.'' mom and dad looked at each other and

smiled at me.

'' We respect your decision, but we want to make sure you won't forget us so I will give you this.'' My mom took her bracelet off her hand and put it on mine.

'' When you press this diamond you have to step through the nearest door and it will transform into a portal so you can come back home when you

want. We will miss you so much.'' I cried a bit and hugged them again. My mom's eyes widened.

'' Where are you going to stay.'' I looked at the guys. Rudy raised his hand.

'' She is going to stay with me. If you want to.'' I smiled at him and nodded my head.

'' I love you.''

'' We love you,too baby. Bring the guys, too when you come and visit.''

'' I will.'' I hugged them once more and we walked through a door. After a few seconds me and the gang were all back in Seaford. We could continue

our lives.

**12 YEARS LATER:**

Kim and Jack were married and they had a girl, Julie and Milton were married as well and they become the best scientist in the country, Kelsey married

Jerry who became a real dancer, Grace married Eddie who become a chef and Rudy moved in with Bobbie Wasabi and helped him with his films so he

became a star. But after all this years Kim always went to visit her country. Oh and I forgot to say that Kem, Kim's sister moved in Seaford and married

Brody. This is how everything ended. A beautiful ending...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I can't believe I finished it! I am so happy. I am going to post a lot more stories. Review! I love you all! Oh and please do not be mad at me if I don't pot a lot of chapters on my other stories. I am at my grandparents and I have wifi only on one computer and everyone is busy on it so I am going to write slower, but the good part is that I will still update! Don't worry. This should last for... 16 days. After that everything will be normal and I will post as fast as I usually do. Thank you so much for the ones who actually reviewed on this story and who followed and favorited. i hope you liked the last chapter and do not worry! This isn't going to be my last story with adventures and romance! i just started. I want to announce that I won't make a sequel to this story. I am sorry if I disappointed one of you. If you really want a story that does have a sequel try ' I gotta go my own way' and the sequel is ' problems on the way '. Thank you for reading this AN! I love you all and please keep reading my other and new stories! :)**


End file.
